So This is Love: A Jori Story
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: Jade is in love with Tori but shes in a deadend relationship with Beck Tori Vega also ls in a love with Jade but she is in a loveless relationship with Andre can they admit there feelings before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

_So This Is Love This:A Jori Story By Phantom The GhostWriter_

 _a)Jade West is Madly in love with Tori Vega but she has no idea how to tell her but she's in a d_

 _eadend relationship with Beck Tori Vega is also in love with Jade but she is in a loveless relationship with Andre can they admit there feelings before it is too late?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the Characters associated which sucks ass_ _major_

 _NO ONES POV_

 _OMG JAAAAAADDEEEE IM cuuuummming! Beck says to his girlfriend of 2yrs after a_ _r_ _ound of love making Jade who was silently rolling her eyes thinks to herself " Fucking_ _Good for you jackass at least some one got off " Jade hadn't been satisfied by Beck in a_ _l_ _ong time but she had been with him_ _knew she wasnt in love with him anymore but he was the only one she knew but she_ _was tired of the same routine she was tired of this loveless relationship but most_ _importantly she was tired of Beck yea he took alot of her bullshit but Beck rolled over easy and he was a fucking push over Jade_ _wanted some one who would push her buttons and fight back,someone who wasnt afraid of her and put her in her place and Jade believed that someone was Tori Vega. Dont_ _ask her how it happened or why but she couldn't help but feel this way about the girl_ _Tori challenged her she didn't take any shit from Jade she was there when Jade_ _needed her even when Jade was a complete bitch to her she still stayed by her side and The girl is fucking gorgeous high cheek bones and a smile that could melt your heart eyes that can capture your_ _soul and lets not for get her body long legs flat muscular stomach small but perky_ _breasts and god that ass everytime Jade saw it she just wanted to hold and squeeze it but that could never happen because Tori was in a relationship with Andre Harris music_

 _extrodinaire the boy played every musical instrument known to man he could sing dance and write music we all knew he was going places in life but he had something Jade wanted badly and t_

 _hat was the love of her life Andre had Tori all to himself she wished it was her that gets to do all that coupley shit with the girl of her dreams she herself is in a relationship as well as Tori So she keeps her feelings to herself and_ _continues to be a gank to Tori even though it kills her inside._

 _JadesPOV_

 _OMGBECK! Another fake orgasm I dont know why I keep doing this to myself you_

 _Would think after two yrs I would finally get used to Beck not being attentive in bed but_ _here I am in his RV with him on top of me thinking he's fucking my brains out which is a crock of shit I dont even feel anything but utter digust this was some miserable shit he_ _fucked like he was a fucking robot with bad programming When Beck and I first had_ _sex it was fucking amazing he took his time and showed attention to my body but after our first yr he started becoming lazy everything was about him_ _getting off he could careless about me and my needs as long as he got his nut off I began to fake my_ _orgasms I would go home and turn on my pearpad and masturbate to girl porn until I_ _f_ _ell asleep oh yea I Jade August West am bi-sexual i love women or one in paticular something about them_ _drives me completely crazy but I like guys too but I love women more namely Tori Vega the things I would do to that girl if given the chance I would_ _make her scream my name so fucking loud when I fuck her the neighbors would think I was trying to kill her. Ilove many things about this girl the ways she's always cheerful and happy without being on Prozac sickly sweet And she always there for me like the one time she helped me put on that play that I invited my asshole father to I saw her in a whole new light I realized that she_ _was a true friend and no matter what she would be there for me but then I started having more than friends fantasies about the girl I was susposed to hate it scared the_ _f_ _uck outta me at first I tried to block them out but it was no use I wanted her and bad I need to touch her and feel her close to me but Tori isnt into girls she has a boyfriend_ _who is also my friend Andre they have only been together for three months but act like as if they've been together as lpnh as beck and i . Ive never_ _wanted something so very badly but i did and what I want I get Tori will be mine if it kills me."Babe?"_ _Beck says Yes?Are you alright?you kinda zoned out for a minute is everything alright?_ _Sweet Beck poor sweet beck if he only knew Sure babe im fine i said umm i think i_

 _better get going I still have to study for that history quiz I say to him while im putting my_ _bra and underwear back on But babe that test isnt until Wednesday I was hoping that you would stay the night with me he says_ _hoping huh ?well guess what I don't feel like spending another minute in this fucking RV_ _let_ _alone with him Sorry babe maybe next time ok I say to him ok babe can I atleast_

 _have a kiss before you go?JESUS!Beck was being so fucking needy all I wanted to_ _do was get the fuck outta there and go home but I granted his request then walked outside and got in my 2016 all black Camarro and headed home I love my car its the one thing my parents didn't mind getting for me my mom and dad are rich they both_ _comefrom well to do families I dont care about none of that shit sure being rich has its_ _perks but money can run out at any time and being the only child im spoiled rotten_ _my mom and dad's cars are parked in the drive way Fuck! Now i have to hear their bullshit I walk_ _i_ _nto the house and before I could make it up the stairs I hear Jadelyn!Can you come_ _here for a moment Shit!Thats my dad James West he is one of the biggest defense_ _attorneysin the world and all around asshole he doesn't like anything that I do he wants me to become a doctor or a lawyer but I want to write and direct horror movies_ _Jadelyn! Yes O father of mine I say with a smirk on my face he gives me a . disapproving look before saying that he and my mother we're going on a business trip_ _f_ _or 2 weeks i shrugged i was used to it by now they left me a sizable amount of money and they were on there way I eat a tv dinner and get in the shower now it was time for_ _bed but I was so wound up from not cumming with Beck I decided to relieve some stress I pulled out my favorite vibrator and closed my eyes Hello lover Tori says in_ _sultry voice did you miss me I turn the vibrator up a bit and I began to rock my hips into it letting out a soft whimper as I let my mind run free Tori began to speak again Jade_ _you didnt answer my question and what question is that Vega?Didyoumissme?Of course I did Well then how about you show me how much and thats when my fantasy_ _t_ _ook on a mind of its own Tori now completely naked and spread out before im starting_ _t_ _o get wetter I turn up the speed a little more I let out a loud moan at the feeling now back to my fantasy i crawl over to Tori on all fours til im face to face with her clean_ _shaven and glistening pussy I take in her smell and she smells fucking delicious I lick_ _mylips and look her in the eyes and she says you could be doing so much more than just staring at it Jade she didn't have to tell me twice I spread her legs apart and_ _started my attack on her already hard clit I give it slow tenative licks she releases a low_ _moan and says Jade stop teasing so my flicks to her clit began to speed up she throws_ _her head back and moans mean while im doing some moaning of my own with the_ _vibrations feeling good on my sensitive clit back to fantasy I start to move my tongue_ _all around Her pussy sucking from her clit to her outer lips she grabs onto my head as iI plunge my tongue deep inside her hole her breathing speeds up as I move my tongue in_ _and out shes rocking her hips forward to get more of my toung inside her while I grind into the vibrator I was getting close I could feel it Tori lets out a loud moan as my_ _t_ _ongue hits her G spot I flick at it and suck as much I can into my mouth Ahhhhh Jade_ _baby that feels so fucking good She says mmm suck harder im so close I was close too I was forcing muself to hold back I moved my tongue back to her clit and sucked hard_ _while giving it fast flicks Ooooohh Jade im cuuuummming and thats all it took for me to_ _blast off Jaaaaaadddee she screams in my fantasy Toooooorrrrrriiiiii I scream as i come down from my orgasm Until next time Sweet Dreams Jade and I drift off to sleep with a certain half Latina on my mind._


	2. Chapter 2

Tori s POV

How did i let this happen when did i even start feeling this way and

About her at that i bet your wondering who im referring to right? Jade West

Is who The Gotdamn Ice Queen of Hollywood Arts the girl who has constantly

Teased and taunted me since ive got here the girl who has an insane obsession

With scissors and a coffee fanatic not to mention she's a sadistic twisted bitch

Who should be locked away in a mental institution but even knowing all those

Things i love her im completely head over hills in love with the girl which makes

Me question my sanity alot lately Jade West is a mystery an enigma a puzzle to be

Solved a question that dares to be answered she's also a triple threat she can sing,

Dance and act and did i mention how sexy she is Omg Jade is drop dead gorgeous

Long black locks that are usually curled at the end with colorful highlights somewhere

In there flawless skin plump red lips that i just wanna kiss everytime I see them and

her eyes those magnetic bluish gray eyes that draw you to her rendering you defenseless

Making you bend to her will i just wanna get lost in them and those curves yikes!

She can put most actresses to shame small waist flat stomach curvy hips and an awesome

Ass but my favorite part of Jade's body would have to be her boobs Jesus Jade has

Amazing tits they're so big and beautiful and sit up so pretty in whatever she wears

I would love to get my hands on those babies but of course that would never happen

Because Jade is in love with Beck Oliver the Heart throb and the most wanted boy

At Hollywood Arts Beck in a weird kinda is a pretty boy he has tan skin fluffy hair

And a nice body that girls swoon over and he's also a good guy and a sweetheart who loves

Jade to pieces I hate him which is completely sad because he's also one of my best guy

Friends so i dont think he would appreciate it if he found out that ive been lusting

After his girlfriend of 2yrs but even worst he could tell his best friend who happens to be

My boyfriend Andre yea me and my former bestfriend turned boyfriend Andre Harris are together dont get me wrong Andre is wonderful he's funny and handsome and

Crazy talented but he's also very clingy and jealous he throws a fit everytime another

Guy is around me and it gets on my nerves but you never know how a person is until

You date them but other than that andre is cool but i dont think i love him the way he

Wants me to well obviously not since im in love with Jade i feel really bad about it

I feel like im leading him on and setting him up for failure lately he's been all over me

Kisses touches suggestive talks i know what its all about though Andre has been

Dropping hints that he wants to have sex with me for a little over a week dont get me

Wrong im not a virgin i gave my virginity to that idiot Danny then we broke up and he

Started dating Cat i feel completely stupid now about the whole hot cheese incident but hell

I was mad bestfriends dont date bestfriends exs Thats the rule Sisters before Misters but im

Over it now and me and cat remained bestfriends but back to Andre we've been together for three months and since the month rule is almost up he's ready to attack me but the only person is Jade i would love for her to throw me up against the wall tear my clothes off and have her wicked way with me the thought is making me hot her with her hands and lips all over

My body sends chills down my spine but i have to block those thoughts out because Jade would never love she hates me matter of fact i dont know why im awesome as shit but hey i a girl can dream cant she?


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock going off which signifys that the weekend is

Over and its now Monday and time for another bullshit day at Hollywood Arts

I mean Hollywood Arts is a great school it gives a chance to learn and do what we

Love but monday mornings are aggravating as hell we're all still half asleep and

probably nursing a hangover or some other stupid shit only a moron would do the day

Before classes but Monday mornings we're usually for gossip yup no life having bitches

Coming together to spread the word of some shit they heard over the weekend and its usually

led by my love's annoying big mouth sister Trina who probably made half the shit up so as i

walk over to my locker i couldn't help but over hear Trina talking "Guys guess what Tori is

finally going to give it up to Andrew" My eyes go wide i feel my face heating up and im starting

to feel very fucking angry but i keep listening "Wow are you serious Trina ?Says a Girl named

Amber "Yup Three months are finally up even though i dont know how she could even last that

long i wouldn't have made it a month" Thats because your a Slut I think to myself "Andre is

super handsome and talented says the other girl Nicole Then you should fuck him then blondie

so my boo doesnt have to i think to myself but wait a minute my boo when the hell did that

become a part of my vocabulary oh well "Yea he is and word on the street is he's packing too

hope Tori can take all of that Trina says while the other two girls giggle I stare at

My locker for a second trying to gather my thoughts i was pissed i didnt want that dread

headed little shit anywhere near my Tori and the thought of them making love made me feel

Nauseous "Hey Babe Woah you dont look so good are you sick? Says Beck Yea im fine Just

ate my breakfast burrito to fast i say to him Oh ok that sounds harmless he says Harmless ?

Beck's worst fear is me becoming pregnant that would mean putting his life and Career on

hold he used to put two condoms on when we started having sex then i got on the pill

So he narrowed it down to one "So babe have you given any thought to what i asked you Beck

says Of course i didnt but he doesn't know that Beck wants to watch me have sex with another

While he watches Beck knows im bisexual so thats why he came up with the ridiculous idea

men are pigs they'll do anything to get there jollies The answer is no Beck "Jade come on i just

wanna watch he says Then watch fucking porn the answer is no Beckett i say to him as the

bell rang and i storm off to class I just wanna watch Jade i mimic him can you believe this

fucking guy nothing is ever enough I walk into My song writing class and immediately throw

my shit on the floor im lucky for this class i get to conversate With Cat and my love Tori

Speaking of Tori Where the Fuck is She?

Tori s POV

Trina fucking Trina having a sister can be a bitch sometimes my day is starting off on a bad

note already first my alarm didn't go off and i realized it was turned off and i already knew who

Had done it Trina always complains about how my alarm interrupted her last 15 minutes of

beauty sleep ugh so mom comes in yelling for me to get up and i realized that i only had 45

minutes to get to school i showered quickly and got dressed applied light make up grabbed my

back pack and headed for the door mom was texting when i walked up and she put it away as

soon as i got in the car she had been doing that alot lately "Tori i think its high time you get

you licence my mom says to me it's not like I haven't been trying mom that test is rigged i tell

her She lets out a chuckle and pulls into the school's parking lot we say our goodbyes then i

race to my first period class which i have with Cat and My future honey yea i got it bad so what

I walk in class and my eyes lay directly on Jade God she looks so hot today she has on a black

see through long sleeve shirt which leaves little to the imagination you can see her toned

stomach and lacy Victoria secret bra i had to stop myself from drooling she was wearing skin

tight black skinny jeans with doc martin boots that went up to her calf and her hair was curled with a red highlight in it i was so caught up in all that is jade that i didnt her the teacher calling me "Miss Vega hello are you there " whaa what is what i said to him " I was asking you if i could start class now that your here but you just got a lost look on your face staring at

MissWest he says Shit busted omg this day cant get any worst i look over at jade who has an

amused look on her face i quickly take my seat and pray that she doesnt say anything and

thank god that she didn't the bell rang and Jade was the first one out probably in a rush to get

to Beck i really dont wanna think about that because it kills me i walk outta class and to my locker only to be met by cat who was looking at me like i was crazy Ummm hi Cat i say to her

Hi Tori i wanna ask you a question she says Okaaay shoot i say Tori do you like Jade ? What

the fuck the lady balls of this girl asking me that and at school of all places No cat where

would you get that idea from i play it off Tori im not as stupid as people think i am i see things

i just dont say anything i notice how you look at her when you think no one is watching its the

same look that Robbie gives me I was shocked i couldnt believe Cat of all people was telling

me this maybe she's not as air headed as we all thought Cat i dont know where you got the

idea that i like jade or think you saw me looking at her but its not true i was lying to cat and

myself but hopefully she didn't catch on kay kay just making sure because that would be

wrong of you to like her knowing she's with Beck and your with Andre Fucking Cat way to

Make me feel like shit but now i know to be a Little more discreet and Subtle when im Looking at Jade .


	4. Chapter 4

Beck's POV

I dont know why Jade is being so cynical about the idea of having sex with

another girl while i watch i mean she is bi-sexual so you would think she would

Be down to spice things up in our relationship when she first told me about her sexual

Preferences i welcomed it I knew she loved me enough to tell me and i also knew she would

Never leave me for a girl lets face it Jade is sprung off my Dick she's insatiable we fuck like

rabbits every chance we get so i know she's not going anywhere but this is something i

really wanna see So im gonna talk to my boy Dre about this Hey Dre i say to him Whats good

beck my boy how you living? Im good man but i need to talk to you about something i say Ok

go head man im listening Andre said i let out a long sigh then i began my story Jade is being

aprude about the whole having sex with another girl while i watch thing i mean she's bi sexual

bro and im giving her my full permission to do so i say to Andre thats deep beck maybe she's

not ready for all that or maybe she thinks you'll ask her to do the same shit while she watches

you know Jade is super jealous and shit he says That might be it but i have to tell her that it's

not like that but any who how are things with you and tori have you hit that yet i say with a

smirk he gives me the finger and says im working on it but i think im finally gonna get some

now that this dumb ass 3 month rule shit is over i get to have Tori in every way he says with a

smirk Good luck with that man Tori looks like she can really put it on a guy you what they say

About those chipper ones they're fucking freaks i say to him Shit i hope so im ready to put it into action

Jade's POV

So Vega was staring at me huh guess this outfit really did the trick

So now im walking from the bathroom on my way to 2nd period when i spot Beck

Speaking with Andre and its not a secret about what they're talking about truth be

Told men gossip more than females i didn't have time for this so i made my way to my

Economics class which i have with Cat. Cats been my bestfriend since kindergarten she's

always been my voice of reason when she wasnt acting like a 5yr old i take my seat next to her

And start our normal morning banter What's the hap Kitty kat i say to her nothing much what's

new Scooby-Doo she says not much just another day at Hollywood Arts she smiles then gets

a look of Concern Ummm Jade She says Yea kitty what's going on with you and Beck i hated

when she asked me about beck nothing good ever came from it We're fine Cat why do you ask ?

I just noticed you been kinda distant from him is he still asking to watch you with another gir?

I could never lie to Cat l just couldn't do it yes he is but i already told him no

Hopefully he gets the hint she was still looking down anything else Cat? Yea i think Tori likes

you Whaaaatttt! I felt giddy inside but i cant let cat see that of course Vega likes me

she'salways trying to get me to be her friend No jade i mean i really think she likes you in another

way as in more than a friend Omg i could only wish why do you say that shes always looking

at you and she always wants a hug and lets not forget she was practically drooling over you

In class today oh yea she was i dont think she meant anything by it cat even though i wish she

would i thought to myself i dontknow jade its kinda sad that she would really do that to Andre

I rolled my eyes Cat dont feed too much into it ok ill talk to Vega ok she simply nods


	5. Chapter 5

André's POV

Finally this three month rule shit is over i didnt know if i would be able

To control myself any longer i want Tori so bad and the thought of her

Giving herself fully to me turns me on in ways i cant even explain i know

We started off as friends and everything but i knew i had feelings for

Her she made me feel say and she accepted me for i was she got to know

The real Andre Harris so it wasn't long before i fell in love with her so i

Got enough courage to ask her out and she said yes now we've been together

For three months almost four and im ready to take our relationship to the next

Level i wanna make her feel good in ways that only i can make her just the

Thought of her body under mine makes my dick hard but i gotta keep lil andre at

Bay while we're at school but hopefully tonight when i go over to her house

She fixes all that Tori will be all mine for the taking speaking of Tori i see

Her at her locker Hello beautiful i say to her she looks at me and says Hi i lean in to give

Her a kiss and she moves to the side and i peck her cheek something was wrong she had

Never done that before Tori baby is something wrong Im just having a really bad day she says

Aww sweetheart is there anything i can do to help i ask Just hold me so that's what i did

Tori's POV

I just needed Andre to hold me long enough for Cat to see so it wouldn't raise anymore

Suspicions about me liking Jade i hated this I was using Andre to hide my feelings for Jade

I felt like a complete bitch but i couldn't help being in love with her oh shit here she comes i

look up at Andre and grab his head and kiss him with everything ive got im sorry Jade

Jade's POV

So im walking to my locker to meet Cat when I spot Tori and Andre by her locker and she's kissing him like its going out of style what in the actual fuck Cat was wrong Tori doesn't like

me Shes just fucking with my mind making me think that she does with all those looks and

wanting hugs and shit it was all bullshit and i fell for it stupid fucking me i storm off to go find

Beck i might not feel shit for him but im an excellent actress i was going to fake it until i make

it i found him in the black box messing with some props for the up and coming play sikowitz is

putting on i walk up to him grab him by his shirt and kissed him as if my life depended on it

Wow babe where did that come from he says Beck shut the fuck up and fuck me right here

right now got that i say to him and no more words were said we got out of our clothes and i

went at him like a hungry lioness i pushed him back and rode him like a wild stallion he was

trying to keep up with my rhythm but was failing miserable but i didn't give a shit i was trying

to forget Tori the girl who im in love with that fucking bitch i rode him faster Babe Babe slow

down im about to Fuck i can't believe her she doesnt want me she just wanted to get me back for all the shit i did to her she toyed with me Son of a bitch i was close as shit i havent came at all with beck for a while but at this point all my angry thoughts were pushing me to the edge Jade! Slow down i cant take it im about to ooooooh shiiiiiiiittt He said Ahhhhhh Fuck im Cuuuummming Toorrrrriiii Oops


	6. Chapter 6

Jade's POV

Holy fuck did i just do that did i really just scream out Tori's name

While i was fucking Beck What the hell was wrong with me what

The fuck was i thinking how do i explain this to Beck Speaking of which i look

Down at him to find him fast asleep i mustve really did a number on him he was out

Cold shit maybe he didn't hear me maybe i was in the clear or atleast i thought i was

I looked over my shoulder to find Cat standing there with a shocked expression on her

Face Son of a Bitch

Tori's POV

I feel like someone just snatched my heart out of my chest and

Stepped on it repeatedly with six inch stilettos the look on Jade's face as she

Stormed was enough to make me feel completely ill so i decided to go home

For the rest of the day i told Andre i wasnt feeling well and that i would see him

Later he gave me a quick kiss then i was on my way thank god that Hollywood

Arts wasnt that far from my house or this walk would've taken forever

I opened the front door and thanked the man upstairs that my mom wasnt home

Yet i plopped down on the couch and thought about everything that transpired today

With Jade and Andre i love Jade so much that it hurts but she's in love with Beck

And she hates me she only tolerates me because of Beck tells her too and then

There's Andre who loves and cares about me but i cant bring myself to fully love

Him omg what am i going to do? i eventually fell asleep and it must have been for a while

Because when I awoke Andre was sitting on the other couch doing his homework Oh baby

Your awake he says yea how long was i out i ask him he said maybe a hr or so i nod my

Head we work on our homework then afterwards we watch a movie he wrapped his arm

Around me and he leaned over and kissed my forehead i look up at him and i see so much

Love in his eyes it made me feel sad because the love I should have for him belongs to Jade

he leans down to kiss me i let him it started off as slow and sweet and escalated to passionate

The next thing I knew i was straddling him in full blown make out session if Jade didn't want

me I would force myself to love Andre i started to grind down him feeling his member get

harder underneath me he let out a grunt i kissed up to his ear and licked his earlobe he let out a

jagged breath i continued down to his neck and planted kisses and sucked lightly i wanted

more of him i sat up and unbuttoned his shirt he grabbed my hands asking me was i sure if

this is what i wanted i looked him dead in the eyes sat up and removed my shirt his eyes grow

wide as he looks at my bra covered breasts i stand up and reach for his hand and lead him

upstairs to my bedroom i push him down on my bed and crawl over him i kiss him rough and

hard i reach down and unbutton his jeans and i feel his hardness through his underware he

lets out a low moan i couldn't take it anymore i pulled his pants and boxers down only to be

Met by this biggest penis i had ever seen before in my life Andre was long and thick and i was

so lost in my lust induced haze that i didnt think of the consequences of all this i just took a

deep breath and took him into my mouth he let out a loud moan I licked around the head

before taking him completely into my mouth again i let my lips and tongue massage him as he

grabs my head i bob up and down on him making him groan Omg Tori your so good at this he

says i continue my ministrations i breathe in and deep throat him Fuck Tori baby your gonna

make me cum i look at him with the sexiest face i could muster and proceeded to suck the life

Out of my boyfriend i felt him twitch so i knew it wouldn't be too long

Before he was coming so i took my hand and started to jack him off

while sucking him off his moans and groans became louder soon he was humping my

Face Omg Tori im gonna ooooh shit he squirted his hot load into

My mouth and i swallowed every drop of his baby batter he took a minute before he picks

Me up and lays me on my back he kisses my neck and suckles lightly i moan at the feeling

He makes his way to my collarbone and then kisses the top of my breasts he reaches behind me and unsnaps my bra and pulls it off exposing my bare chest he takes my hardened nub

into his mouth and starts suckling i moan trying to put more of me in his mouth he gives my

nipple a few flicks before he switches to the other giving it the same treatment he then kisses

down my stomach where he licks around my belly button he goes to my pants and unbuttons

them pulling them down along with my purple thong he stares at my shaven pussy then takes

two fingers and separates my lips he takes a few tenative licks to my core and i moan loudly

he begans to work his magical tongue all around my pussy i was heaven i haven't felt this

good in a while Andre was working my pussy over with his tongue and its felt fucking amazing

i could feel my release nearing he flicks his tongue faster Omg baby you make feel so good I

tell him he flicks over my clit then sucks on it and that was all it took to send me over the edge

I was shaking uncontrollably and i had a goofy grin on myface wow baby you taste amazing he

says I pull him close and kiss him and he was right i did taste good Me and Andre made love

for the first time and after he left i went to bed conflicted i thought about Jade and how my

feelings for her are strong but i was with Andre he loved me so i will love him back.


	7. Chapter 7

André's POV

It finally happened Tori and I made love for the first time and It

Was great and She knows how to do amazing things with her mouth

Ill tell you that now im on my way to Beck's i have to tell him about

The night i had. I knock on his door and a half sleep Beck opens the

Door. Andre? He says Time to pay up mother fucker i say with a smirk

Nooooo you didnt tell me you didn't Beck says Yes Yes i did and it was

Fucking great i exclaim Well my boy congratulations are in order and hers

Your 500 hundred Bucks. I know what your thinking and its exactly what it

Seems yes i might love Tori and i could really be falling in love with her but

Im also a Banger Brother and my loyalty to them comes first. The Banger

Brothers consists of Beck,Myself,Ryder Daniels, Freddie Bensen, Moose,Danny

And Steven Tori's ex we started this club in 9th grade and we've been going

Strong ever since. So now that you've broken Tori in are you going to continue

With the relationship? Beck asks I think i am i mean Tori is a great girl and all I say

Sure she is and Jade is mother material, he says with a smug look, Now look Dre

I know you like Tori and All but we have a mission to complete and So do I all i have

To do is get Jade to let me watch her have sex with a girl not knowing that ill be

Secretly recording it all and then ill threaten to mail it to her dad that'll teach that bitch a lesson

She'll never forget , He said. Dont you think that's kinda harsh man betting is one thing

But blackmailing her that's going a little too far I know Jade is a bitch but does she really

Deserve that? I ask. Of course she deserves do you have any idea of what she puts me through

I nod, And plus i know for a fact that she isnt in love with me anymore but i know now who has

Her heart and you might not like it , He says. Who? I ask. Tori you big dope she's in love with

your girlfriend, No man i dont believe that Jade hates Tori, i say. Yea and Cat's a genius i heard

her call out Tori's name While we were fucking in the black box she thought I was passed out but i heard her clear as day, He yells. What the fuck Jade cant be in love with my girl

She just cant be, I think to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade's POV

Great just fucking great Cat heard me say Tori's name and now she's run off

To god knows where i have to find her before she tells Shapiro and that fucking

Puppet. God where did she go bingo janitors closet . Cat l say as i open the door ,

"Go away Jade i dont want you here" , she says" Oh well im here now and we need to talk"

"If you came here to threaten me not to tell anyone about what I heard you can save your

Breath Jade im not going to say anything I know you love Tori and i know she loves you". What

The hell how does she even know i gotta start giving Cat more credit but wait a minute "Cat

how do you know Tori loves me"? " Jesus Jade and people call me air headed do you pay

attention to anything other than her ass? Tori has been in love with you ever since she got

Here the only reason she's with Andre is because your still with Beck even know why because

Beck's a dick." Cat never uses profanity she must be really pissed but why is she saying these

Things about Beck he is always nice to her or so i thought. "Cat why do you think Beck's a Dick"?

Cat's POV

OMG Jade was really in the dark about her so called boyfriend. Beckett Oliver

Was not the good guy that everyone thinks he is. He's a manipulative asshole

Who does horrible things to people for his own benefit and Jade was stuck in the

Blind. I knew she loved Tori its a classic case of bully and prey she bullies Tori

Because she secretly loves her and Tori loves Jade because she sees past her

Bullshit . Dont get me wrong i would love to see my best friends be happy but i also know

Itll come at a dangerous cost so i try to keep them apart until i can figure out a way

To prevent them from falling into Beck's trap. I know all about the Banger Brothers

And what they're capable of when i dated Tori's ex boyfriend Danny he took me to a

There was alot of alcohol and drugs and of course loud music I got really drunk that

Night and slept with Danny the next day after that i didn't hear from him i tried calling and

Emailing him no response so i went over to his house and i was about to knock on his door

When i heard loud laughter coming from his backyard and thats when i heard them all Beck , Ryder, Danny , Steven, and Andre talking about the bets they made i was shocked at first then

I heard Danny say "Now that i knocked down that little red head air headed bitch its time for my

Next conquest hahaha But Cat does give great head though maybe I'll keep her around for her

mouth because if my dick is in there stupid shit wont come out hahaha". I was crushed put i

was determined to stop whatever else they had planned but i couldn't tell Jade anything yet

she'll think I just made it all up. " Jade it doesnt matter just know that i have my reasons". I pushed passed her and ran out of the janitors closet Im sorry Jade but its for you and Tori's own good.

JadesPOV

What the fuck just happened Cat just ran outta here like her ass was on fire i wanted to

Know what she meant by she had her reasons but what did she mean what had Beck done to

Her ? All of this was starting to give me a headache so i headed to class. The rest of the day

dragged Tori had gone home and i missed her, Beck walked around with a shit eating grin that mad me sick the day ended and i was on my way to my car when Beck approaches me

"Babe that was amazing earlier i didn't think you would do something like that". "What can i say

Im full of suprises Beck". " Are you coming over later" what the fuck is with this guy "Sorry i

have alot of homework to get done so ill have to give you a rain check ok"? He nods his head

Gives me a quick kiss and walks to his car. I get into mine and speed out of the parking lot i get

Home and go straight to my room i had alot to think about My feelings for Tori, Beck, and now this thing with Cat so much going on . I drift off to sleep "ill deal with it all tomorrow".

Tori's POV

I woke up feeling so mad at myself for using Andre like i did our first time

was a sham i knew i only did it to get back at Jade which is completely stupid

Because we're not even together and she has no idea im in love with her ugh i just

Dont know what im doing anymore so i decide to get ready for school i make my way to the

bathroom only to be stopped by Trina "Heeeyyyy baby sis" she says "morning Trina" "And what

A great morning it is especially for you huh i saw Andre leaving your room last night" she says

wiggling her eyebrows "so i guess its clear to say that you got lucky last night " "Trina!" "What

you should be proud of yourself you finally found a guy who loves you and can rock your

world" she says. I roll my eyes and go into the bathroom i turn the shower on and get in

And let the water hit my body the warm sensation made my body tingle i close my eyes "So did

you enjoy yourself last night Tori" a voice whispered into my ear " I bet i could make you come

harder than he ever could " Mmm is that right" i say letting my imagination run wild "You got it

baby im going to take good care of you Vega" and thats when i found my sweet spot

imaginingthat Jade was using her own fingers to bring me to my climax in and out in and out

my moans were getting louder as i rode Jade's fingers really mine but who gives a shit i was

almost there "Tori get your ass out of the shower we have to go," Trina says Fuck she has the

worst timing i get out the shower and get dressed time for another day at Hollywood Arts.


	9. Chapter 9

Jade's POV

"Jaaaaaaddeeee wake up baby i need you" "Tori?" "Yes my love its me"

"How did you even get in here?" "You dont need to worry about that cause the

Only thing that matters is im here im horny and i want you " " well since you put it

That way come here " I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU WHY DO I LOVE YOU! Fuck

My alarm goes off gotdammit im gonna need a shower. After im done getting dressed

I head down stairs to find my keys my phone goes off "new message from beck" Here we

"Babe im not feeling well today do you think you could get my homework for me?" Ugh great

I simply text back "sure" i grab my keys and head out the front door i stop and grab my coffee

and head through the doors of Hollywood Arts. On my way to my locker i spot Tori and my

god was she looking good she was wearing a black tight sleeveless form fitting dress that

made he ass look amazing her hair was staightened and fell beautifully around her shoulders

She had on darker make up she was gorgeous . I dont know how long I was staring because i

Didn't realize she was right in front of me and she was talking. "Jaaaddeee hello earth to Jade "

"huh" "umm jade are you ok you were completely zoned out" " yea vega of course im fine i just

got alot on my mind( meaning you are vega) "oh well i just wanted to ask was there anything

important that i missed in sikowitz's class?" "You would know if you were there Vega but since

you weren't i dont feel the obligation to tell you shit ask him yourself " Fuck why did i have to

be such a bitch "Jade look i really dont have the patience to put up with your shit today so can

you please tell me what I missed so i can go about my day" where the fuck does Vega get off

thinking she can talk to me like that and if i wasnt so turned on by it i probably would've given

her a piece of my mind "Jesus Vega you didnt miss anything he just talked about an

upcoming project ok?" "Now was that so hard" your damn right it was and if i didn't love you so

much I'd kick your ass " Yea yea whatever Vega have you seen Cat?" Her face went pale that

was weird "Umm no i haven't seen her yet but if I do I'll tell her your looking for her ok?"

"Alrighty then guess ill catch you later Vega" "Umm yea see ya later Jade" and just like that she ran off to 1st period which is funny because we have the same class haha

Tori's POV

Oh man Jade probably thinks im a total freak for running off like that

But i couldn't shake the feeling that she knows something I really hope that

Cat kept her mouth shut. I walked into class and saw Cat writing diligently on a piece of paper

" Hi Cat " i say to her and i mustve scared her because she almost jumped 10ft in the air

"Oh my god Tori you almost gave me a heart attack" she says " im sorry Cat i didnt mean to

scare you " i say to her while she gets control of her breathing " it's fine Tor whats up" "I kinda

Need to talk to you about something " "Sure Tori what is it?" And right when i was about to tell

her The Porcelain Doll herself walks in I didn't get a chance to take in her outfit and boy o boy

what a outfit it was she was dressed in a Corset like shirt that bared her midriff and showed off

her diamond belly button ring i just wanna run my tongue all over that no no no im getting of

topic she was wearing a plaid black and gray school girl skirt with black tights and combat

boots it took everything in me not jump over this table and attack her sexually that is but i kept

my composure "Vega did you forget we were in the same class i mean you ran off so fast you

didn't give me a chance to decide if I wanted to walk with you or not " she says with her

infamous smirk i couldn't help the blush that spread across my face that made Cat giggle

"umm I guess i did Jade." Now class i want you to pick a song that describes an emotion

and you will sing it to the class on friday " Here we go another song to describe our emotions "

Jade says " it wont be that bad Jade this is what we do remember "Cat Says "Yea whatever

kitty Cat so vega what awful pop song are you gonna grace us with " asshole " i haven't

decided yet jade but ill get back to you on that" I say to her she just smirks I so love this Class

Jade's POV

Class was actually interesting today i chated a while with Cat and Tori i told a few glances

At Tori and i caught her a couple of times staring at me maybe there was some truth to what

Cat was saying maybe Tori is in love with me and there's only one way to find out "Vega!" I yell to her after class " Yes Jade?" She asks "im coming over after school " her eyes go wide hmm interesting "uh uh uh why" she stutters out she's so cute when she does that tell anyone i said that and ill gauge your eyes out with my scissors "you know to work the songs for class" "but there not due til friday Jade " "All the more reason to get started on them now" "well ok then sure come over" she says "Alright Vega I'll come by around 4 is that cool?" Yea sure 4 it is then" "ok see ya later vega" "bye Jade" Operation seduce vega is in affect.


	10. Chapter 10

Tori's POV

Oh my god oh my god oh my god Jade is coming over

Holy shit i just thought about something i told Andre that

I would help him with his geometry homework Aww man

Then on top of that i dont want anything to slip out that him

And I had sex that would totally fuck up my chances with Jade

What the hell am i saying i have a boyfriend and so does Jade

And I don't wanna hurt Andre he's a good guy and he would be crushed

If he ever found out that im in love with Jade and i dont want that i made

My way to my locker which speaking of the devil Andre was leaning on he had

A weird expression on his face like he wanted to say something but just couldnt find

The words "Well hello there" i say to him he gives a simple "Hey" "is everything

Ok sweetie" "uh yea baby everything is fine" he was lying and i could tell but i didnt

Dwell on it "so are you still coming by to work on your geometry homework?" "Uh actually Tori

My grandmother needs me so we'll have to do it another time ok?" "Alright sure im just going to

Work on my song for songwriting with Jade." "JADE!?" The sound of his voice made me jump

It sounded weird and alarming he must have noticed my reaction because he says "im sorry i

flipped out there i just thought that Jade hated you is all " he says "well lately she's been pretty

Cool I don't see any harm in us working together on this song for a little while" "well ok but if

she tries anything you call me ok" "ok i will."

Andre's POV

That sneaky bitch if she thinks she's going to try to make a move on

my girlfriend she's got another fucking thing coming but then again

This just might be the Amo that Beck needs i really hate to evolve tori in

This cause i really do care about her but you know the saying Bros before

Hoes i just hope this doesn't blow up in our faces. Instead of going to

Class i head straight for the boys restroom to call Beck " Dre my man what's

Happening" Beck says "Jade's going to Tori's house after school" i tell him

"Oh shit are you serious do you think she'll try to make a move" he asks

"Fuck i dont know man if Jade is in love with Tori like you say she is she just

Might" "Well yea but that would be really bad on Tori's part considering the fact

That she fucked you last night " i really didnt need to be reminded of what could

Possibly transpire between Tori and Jade "yea i know what you mean" "But wait

No one knows that you slept with Tori do they?" For some odd reason i didnt like

Where he was going with this "No not yet " "well think about it if Jade knew that Tori

Slept with you it would make her think that her feelings for her are bullshit and then

She'll come running back to me and you and Tori can go on about your lives huh"

"Now that sounds like a good plan but wait i cant go around telling everyone i

Slept with Tori she'll be mad at me" "Not if she doesn't know it was you".

NO ONES POV

Someone was sitting quietly in the restroom stall listening to every word

That was said and wondering what Jade would give him in return for such

Information that person was none other than Sinjin Vancleef.


	11. Chapter 11

Jade's POV

Vega has no idea what she's in for just the thought of what im going

To do to her excites me in the most glorious of ways i hope your ready

Vega because i am. Im on my way to the Asphalt Cafe when im blocked

By that Curly haired little fuck Sinjin "You have 5 seconds to move out of

My way creep before i remove your organs with my scissors " Sinjin

cringed but stood his ground "Jade I have some information that might interest

you" he said "if its something that will remotely gross me out I

would rather not know" I say "its about Tori " that sparked

My interest "what do you know? "

Tori's POV

I was completely estatic about Jade coming over

Even though i shouldn't be god im horrible person

Andre is so good to me and all i keep thinking about

Is Jade. I cant help how i feel and if wasnt so confused

About my feelings in the first place i probably would have

Never said yes to Andre and agreed to be with but with

Jade and Beck's on again off again relationship could you

Blame me i was heading out to the Asphalt Cafe when

I saw Sinjin talking to Jade and boy does she look pissed

I hope she doesn't kill the little guy ."Tori" oh shit "hey babe"

"I just wanted to apologize about earlier i wasnt myself"Andre

Says i smile at him "its ok kinda scared me a little bit but its fine"

I say to him "ok well i just wanted you to know that im sorry"

i hug him and kiss his cheek and assure him that it was ok and

then we heard the loud sound of a door slamming

 **Jades POV**

Beck and Andre those pieces of shit they knew all along

That i was in love with Tori but most importantly i know for

sure now that Tori's in love with me there trying to catch us

Together but for what reason? I had to admit i was kinda hurt

To know that Tori slept with Andre but it made me angry to

know that he was going to spread it around to piss me off what

A fucking douche bag. Im really susprised that Sinjin didnt

Blackmail me for this information but for the price of it cost

Me a lock of my hair my chewed food for a month and a pic

Of me in my diddleybops costume boy i tell you that Sinjin

Is strange fruit. I was pissed off and i had bigger fish to fry

I'm going to pay my lovely boyfriend a visit.


	12. Chapter 12

Jade's POV

I stormed out of the doors with excessive force i was extremely pissed

And if anybody tried my patience they were gonna meet mr sissors

I wanted to know why Beck was so adamant about catching me and Tori

It didnt make any sense i mean what is the significance i mean he always

Wanted watch me with another girl and I always shot him down was it for

Sick kicks or what . I was completely puzzled then I started thinking about

What cat said I don't even know why your still know with Beck Beck's a Dick

That kept replaying in my mind i had to find Cat . I found her sitting under a

Tree in the parking lot i worry about "Cat" i call out to her she looks up and waves

For me to come over "Cat i need to talk to you its really important i need to know

Why you think Beck's a dick

Cat's POV

I knew this was coming Jade mustve found out something about Beck

And she wants me to confirm it " Jade beck is a bad person he's not what

you think he is " she looks at me completely puzzled "Beck and Andre are

Apart of a clique called the Banger Brothers they make bets and do horrible

Things to girls I know i was one of the girls " she looks at me shocked " Danny

Tori's and my ex took me to one of the parties they were hosting i got drunk and

Slept with Danny and after that he stopped returning my calls and emails so i went

To his house and him beck andre and ryder were all saying nasty things about me

And other girls Beck bet Andre 500 dollars that he couldn't break Tori in" Jade was livid

" He agreed and asked Tori out but the truth is Jade she didnt wanna do it she is in love

With you Jade i know this because i walked into the girls bathroom one time and she was

In a stall crying because she couldn't stop her feelings for you " Jade face softened and she

Began to look sad " But the worst part off all is what Beck has planned for you " She quirks her

Eyebrow and listens intently " Beck knows that your not in love with him anymore he knows of

Your feelings for Tori and he's probably told Andre if Tori was to ever reciprocate your feelings

He knew you would leave him so he wanted to watch you with another girl

So he could secretly record it so he could send it to your father to blackmail you

If you didnt stay with him" Jade was fuming and looked borderline physcotic "So

Jade that's why i think Beck is a dick.

JadesPOV

I was speechless how could I have not seen the signs Beck was apart

Of a group of douche bags who do horrible things to unsuspecting girls

And worst That fucking dick Danny hurt Cat and That dread headed fucker

Andre made a bet on my Tori and Beck is trying to blackmail me into staying

With him so we can be the next Bradgelina But this shit ends now " Cat i need you

To keep an eye on Tori" "ok Jadey but where are you going ?" Im going to see Beck"

"Jade please be careful " " I will Cat but just in case i go to jail for murder tell Vega

I love her and its always been her" "will do" "later kitty cat" i jumped in my

Car and sped off on my way to Beck's.


	13. Chapter 13

Jade's POV

I pull up to Beck's Rv trying to keep my anger at bay but lets go back

To before i got here i stopped at the sex shop i usually go to for some

Heavy artillery i knew beating becks ass would lead to jail time so i

Decided to improvise i picked up a couple a things then i headed to my

House to get my photography camera and tri pod and to change into

One of most sluttiest outfits yes i was going to beat Mr Oliver at his own

Game i put my stuff into my car threw my aviators on and drove to Beck's

Cat's POV

Omg im so nervous Jade said she was going to see Beck I hope

She doesn't do anything stupid like cut his heart out with her sissors

Oh the thought of that is making me sick i really wish Robbie didn't have

To go to that ventriloquist convention this week i really needed him to

Keep me calm right now this was too much for me to handle "Cat are you

Ok ?" Tori said " Tori how long have you been here?" "Long enough i just saw

Jade leave where is she going?" And that's when i broke down and told Tori

The whole story the look on her face was of total hurt and disbelief "Cat so your

Telling me that Jade's in love with me Andre and Beck are apart of a group that

Uses and exploits women and beck bet andre 500 dollars that he couldnt sleep

With me?" I slowly nodded my head and that's when all hell broke loose Tori raced

Into the school with me trailing after her god that girl moved quick i saw her by the

Lockers and watch her go up to Andre and the next thing i know Tori draws back her

Fist and socks Andre dead in the face knocking him to the floor all you heard were

Gasps i took out my phone and sent Jade a text "Tori knows"

Tori's POV

I can't fucking believe this this whole time i had been feeling

Bad about being in love with Jade and Andre was playing me

This whole fucking time 500 dollars is all i was worth to him

Just so he had bragging rights for sleeping with me I feel

So fucking stupid but at the same time im relieved to know

That my feelings for Jade are reciprocated she loves me

and is in love with me like i am with her so i guess getting 3 days

Suspension for kicking Andre's ass was completely worth it

I couldn't wait to see Jade so i could show everything ive been

Feeling for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Beck's POV

My conversation with Andre earlier really had me thinking

What if Jade does make a move on Tori? What if she confesses

Her love for her? What if Tori really reciprocates her feelings?

Fuck this is really bad and i have to admit i didnt think this through

Another girl would have been easy but we're Talking about

Victoria Vega here the Golden girl of Hollywood Arts If i film

Them together alot could happen like Andre could double cross

Me because he has feelings for Tori or Worst he could tell Jade

And lets not forget Tori's dad is a fucking cop oh shit i have to get to

Tori before Jade does. Im on my way out the door when "Hello lover "

"JADE!" "In the flesh" "whatta what are you doing here Jade" "oh so now

I have to have a reason to see my loving boyfriend?" "Umm I guess not"

" well then are you going to let me in so i dont catch my death out here it is

Kinda cold out" " uh yea sure come on in" "so i see your feeling better" " uh yea

Just a little 24 hr bug " "oh well that's good but Beck I was thinking " uh oh " I

Really haven't been fair to you lately" huh what does she mean " I know ive been

Distant and i haven't really given you the attention that you need" oh i love where

This is going "so i came over to give you just that" she says undoing her trench coat

"So lover what do you think about that? " oh my god in heaven Jade certainly outdid

Herself this time she's scantily clad in a lacy bra and thong combo stockings with garters

She looks fucking amazing her hair is curled to perfection and her make up is flawless and

Not to mention the blood red lipstick she's wearing makes her lips look plumper Jade was

Sight to behold "so are you going to just stand there Beckett or are you going to do something

With me?" She didn't have to tell me twice i walked over to her put my arms around her waist

And kissed her with everything that i had god her body felt wonderful or kissed went from soft

and sweet to rough to rough and frenzied i moved her over to my bed and tried to push her on

it but she stopped me "woah there big boy before we get to all that i wanna have some fun with

you" "well ok " "strip" she commanded so i quickly take my clothes off and she gets off the bed

And goes to her bag I wonder what she has planned for me whatever it is im excited " now

beck i want you to get on the bed and put your hands over your head " i do as im told the next i

know she's handcuffing and blind folding me Jade is known for being into kink we used to

incorporate it in our bedroom business all the time " Now that that's taking care of are you

ready for the best experience of your life Beckett " " You know i am Baby " well ok" i hear her

Moving around and i ask her "hey baby what are you doing? im getting kinda lonely over here

"you'll know soon enough beck " i can feel her walking over she leans down and gently kisses

My stomach and pours an oily substance on my stomach "Jade what's that? " "sex oil

Its susposed to heightened the sensations during sex " Oh ok" "now you've been a very

Bad boy Beckett and i think you should be taught a lesson " " teach me baby " i feel her

Removing my boxers i was rock hard i feel the condom slide on i couldn't wait to be inside

Her and i just got my wish she lowers herself down on my shaft and lets out a low and

satisfied moan i wish i could see her face as she rides me she starts off slow to get her rhythm

Right and when she does she speeds up the pace "God Jade that feels so fucking good " i hear

her chuckle a little " im glad you feel that way " she goes even faster now causing tingles to go

Up my spine " Jade your so eager to please me today aren't you fuck this feels amazing " well

it's my job to please you right?" " you got that right" I hear chuckle again before she leans in to

kiss me but for some weird reason her lips felt different it could be from my lust induced haze

She continued to ride me bouncing up and down on my dick it was incredible i was so close

And her pace went even faster "God Jade your so good i dont think im going to last much

longer" "just relax and let go " with one more good grind of her hips i exploded into ecstasy

"Fuuuuccckkk oh my god Jaaaaadddeee! " "that's it cum for mama baby" and i did just.

That "Goodness babe that was so good i dont think you've ever been like this " "Glad that

You enjoyed it Beck" she says with a little laugh " "now can you take this blindfold off so

I can see your beautiful face ?" I ask " well alright " she reaches behind me and unties

The blindfold and the sight i seen made me go pale and made my blood run cold "What the

Trina!" "Surprise!" And i looked over her shoulder to see Jade holding a camcorder " Jade

What in the actual fuck is going on here?" "Well Beckett i told you that you needed to be taught

A lesson and thats exactly what happened " she says with a smirk " You fucking bitch un cuff

me now and tell me what The fuck is going on here ! "Simple my boy Payback for all the

fucked up shit you've done and conspired " " I dont know what the fuck your talking about so i

suggest you let me go!" "Oh really now how about I refresh your memory let's see here you

tried to blackmail me into stay with you, you belong to a group of douchebags by the name of

The Banger Brothers", my eyes went wide how the fuck did she know all this "You let that

asshole Danny hurt Cat, and even worst you made a bet with Andre that he couldn't get Tori

into Bed which he did and collected 500 bucks from you " Trina who was still straddling me

Said "You and Andre made a bet on my baby sister! " oh shit " "Yup Trina he sure did" "Ill kill

You son of a bitch! " Trina said now here comes the pain Trina delivered blow after Blow to

my face and body "aaahhhh Trina stop it !" I yell to her "You sick fuck your gonna pay for what

you did to my sister! !" Trina says " owww god stop Trina " i yell to her but she continued her

assault meanwhile Jade is filming the whole thing. My last thought before i succumbed to the

Pain "Im finished".


	15. Chapter 15

Jade's POV

Hahaha oh my god hahaha i can't stop laughing haha Trina ha

Kicked his ass haha oh god im in tears wow what a great turn of

Events my plan was to seduce beck cuff and blind fold him and have

Trina sleep with him while i record it and threaten to show the school

Cause lets face it Beck hated Trina with a passion she was loud and

Obnoxious and pretty much the most untalented girl in school and she

was always chasing after some guy she was bad for his image. I bet your

wondering how i got Trina to do it huh well before i got to Beck's i saw her

Coming from Mark Haven's house she had been stalking the guy for a month

And since it was close to Beck's Rv i told her to get in and i explained my plan

Of course before she agreed to it she wanted to know what was in it for her

I told her that i would get Mark Haven to go on a date with her so she agreed as

Long as it was just a threat and the video never leaked out so i promised that it

Wouldn't and she agreed but Man that ass kicking she gave Beck was a total bonus

That'll teach that bastard a lesson he'll never forget so after all was said and done me

and Trina left Beck's Rv and got into my car " I cant believe those ass holes made a bet

On my baby sister just wait til i get my hands on that andre im going to karate kick his ass

Into next week" i just laugh and shake my head when i hear my phone vibrate

I had one new message from Cat "Tori knows " "Holy Shit" i say and Trina looks at me

As if i was crazy "What the hell is wrong with you ?" She asks "Tori knows Trina " " She knows

About what ?" God this girl was dense " Tori knows about what Beck and Andre did"

"Oh fuck well i might not have to kick andré's ass after all because if Tori found out she

probably confronted him already and woah man he better hope he can have kids after she's

Done with him" Jesus i would love to see that Vega going all Pacquiao on his ass that would

Be some sexy shit. " Yea that would be something " " Jade?" "Yes" " She really does love you you know" i look over at her "And just know that if you hurt her you'll end up just like Beck" i smile and give her a nod the rest of the drive to the Vega household was quiet I guess it felt

good to have Trina as an allie.

Tori's POV

After the whole kicking Andre's ass and breaking up with him fiasco

And getting suspended for 3 days was over Mom and Dad tore me a new one saying even

Though Andre was wrong violence was never the answer and gounded me for two weeks

It sucks ass because i wont be able to hang out with Cat and Jade but they made an exception

So me and Jade could work on our songs cause they're due Friday. I really hoped that Jade

was ok i was kinda worried but i know she can hold her own but it didn't stop me from worrying

Since i was grounded i figured id start on some homework i got half way through my last piece

of work when i heard Trina coming through the door and it sounded like she was talking to

someone it took me a minute to recognize that the other person was none other than Jade

West what the hell was she doing here and with Trina then i remembered she was susposed to

Come over and work on our songs i honestly thought she forgot considering she ditched the

rest of school to go to Beck's i really wanted to know what happened did they break up or did

she forgive him and stay with him so many questions that needed to be answered . I walk

down the stairs to hear the two laughing and Jade was holding her stomach as to catch her

Breath and Trina wipes the tears from her eyes what the hell was so funny "Umm hey guys" i

say "Oh hey Tori " "Hey Vega " "so what's so funny?" They look at eachother and Say "Nothing "

" Doesnt sound like nothing it sounds pretty hilarious with the way you two are Carrying on" i

say " it's really nothing Tori " Trina said giving me an awkward smile "oooookay Jade are you

ready to work on the songs " Yea sure Vega come on " so i lead the way to my room and wait

For Jade to walk in so i could close the door she takes a seat on my bean bag chair and looks

at me intently "So Jade did you think of an emotion to sing about " "Yup " popping the P at the

end " Ok so what did you pick? " " Love" She says

JadesPOV

"Love?" " yes Vega love " " well ok then lets check out some love songs " she says i found out

Alot about Tori she likes 80s rock ballads which makes me smile. I really like being like this

with Vega i dont know why i even spent time trying to hate her i think to myself as i look at her

with her glasses on her nose looking at the computer screen "What?" She says with a smile

"umm nothing just thinking of how cute you look in your glasses" holy shit did i just say that

out loud i must have because she's looking at me with a shocked look " you really think im

cute?" Its now or never West your in love with this girl she's all you think about and it's about

High time she knew it "No" she looks at me with a saddened face " i dont think your cute Vega i

think your beautiful " she looks up at me " i think your beautiful too Jade " Jackpot i lean and

do what ive wanted to do to her since i met her i capture her lips in a sweet kiss my brain went

into overdrive i had finally kissed the love of my life and it made my heart do backflips i can't

believe how fucking sappy im being but right now i didnt give a shit Tori pulls me closer to

deepen the kiss and i responded by wrapping my arms around her waist the hand she used to

grip my shirt found its way into my hair a low moan slips out of my mouth as our kiss

becomes hungry and passionate "Tori ?" Oh shit "Uh yea mom? "its almost 10 i think that Jade

should be heading home now" her mom says "ok mom ill walk her out" " ok good night Jade

drive safely" " yea goodnight Mrs Vega" great cockblocked by my loves mom. We made our

way down stairs and out the front door she walks me to my car and i grab a hold of her waist

And kissed her as if my life depended on it and she gave just as much after a quick makeout

Session i got in my car and rolled the window down Vega was smiling like an idiot "Goodnight

Jade " Goodnight Vega " i say as pull off and head home with a smile on my face.


	16. Chapter 16

Tori's POV

After Jade drove off i went back inside and hurried up the stairs to my room

And that's when I came to the realization that i just kissed Jade I Tori Vega had full blown

makeout Session with Jade West and it was awesome her lips were so soft and sweet i

couldnt get enough of them but what did it all mean? Then I thought about something else i

never asked jade what happened with Beck I really needed to know if they really broke it off

But Jade was not the type to cheat so they had to be over right? I was dwelling to much on this

But i know ill make it a point to call and ask Jade tomorrow. So i got showered and threw some

Pjs on and got into bed it didnt take long before I drifted off to sleep dreaming of a certain Goth girl.

JadesPOV

I got home in record time i made my way upstairs then it hit me i never asked Tori about what

happened with Andre i actually didn't give a shit all i cared about was Tori and how that kiss

made me feel i waited for so long to have a chance with her and now im finally gonna get it

Well i better hop in the shower and get ready for bed school awaits tomorrow after im down

I climb in my sheets and drift off to lala land to meet a beautiful latina in my dreams.

No One's POV

Dark figures in black hoodies stand outside of Jade's house looking up at her window and one

says" im gonna Get You Bitch and your little girl friend too you'll soon know what it feels like to

have your heart ripped in two.


	17. Chapter 17

Jade's POV

I woke up feeling marvelous like nothing could fuck up my mood

I get out of bed and go to my closet now what to wear? I need something

That screams hey ass holes im Jade fucking West and Im the shit

I find a tight white V-neck that makes my boobs sit up Pretty tight Black skinny jeans

With my biker boots and i topped it all off with my leather Jacket. I curled my hair and

changed my highlights to blue because Blue is my boo's favorite color hehe

I head down stairs grab a muffin out of the bread box and head out i stop at Starbucks

To get my coffee then i head to school. I get in the parking lot park my baby and walk through

the doors of Hollywood Arts. I was on cloud 9 and i couldn't wait to see my Tori "Jade!" That

Was Cat "Hey kitty Cat beautiful morning isn't it?" Cat looked at me as if i was crazy "No jade

its not a good day didn't you hear Tori got suspended " now that fucked up my mood "What"

yea she kicked Andre's ass after she found out about the bet " she says " And how did she find

out about that?" I ask in a menacing tone Cat looks down "Caaaaaaat how did she find out

about that bet?" " i mightve told her along with everything else " she says shrinking away from

Me " Cat what the " right when i was about to go off on Cat i looked over and saw Beck and

Andre looking like they got in the ring with Mike Tyson damn those Vega sister's dont play

Beck looked at me with the most evil look he could muster and i just smiled Andre looked up

And i noticed his right eye was closed shit remind me never to piss Tori off . They both frowned and went to class i started heading to class when i ran into Trina "Hey Trina hows Tori

Doing?" " Not good she got suspended because of that asshole but thank god Helen took a day

off so she can come back friday " "well that's good i guess" "Not really mom and dad grounded

her for two weeks " "Fuck can this day get any worst" i walk off to first period fuck this day.

Tori's POV

Being suspended sucks ass major im bored out of my mind and i miss Jade like crazy

I wonder what she's doing right now then i thought of something i could do

Text ! I scroll down my call log and find Jade's number and send her a quick

Text "Good morning Beautiful " press send and i only had to wait a minute before

An incoming text from Jade came in " Morning pretty girl hows suspension going"

Oh shit she knows "it sucks i rather be at school with you :(" "aww well ill see you friday

By the way i saw Andre nice work :)" "lol does he look bad" " he looks like rocky after Apollo

creed whooped his ass" "wow i didnt think i hit him that hard " " Remind me to never piss you

off Vega " we text through out the day and make plans to go out when im not grounded

anymore hopefully mom and dad are merciful and let me off for good behavior .


	18. Chapter 18

Beck's POV

The nerves of that bitch Jade setting me up like that

My face is ruined but its a good thing no one knows

Who did it as far as anyone's concerned i got robbed

And i was beaten in the process poor Andre's not

So lucky half the school saw Tori kick his ass

Those fucking Vega Sisters are tough but not

For long though im going to pay them all back

Nobody fucks with the Banger Brothers and

Gets away with it im going enjoy ruining these

Bitches lives starting with Jade .

Andre's POV

Man i really fucked up i can't believe Tori went off like that

But im to blame for that i should've never made that stupid

Bet with Beck i actually really care for the girl but she's in

Love with Jade the thought of them being together puts

Me on edge all i wanted was for Tori to love me and only

Me but the reason she said yes was because Jade was still

With Beck Jade fucking West this was all her fault she corrupted

Tori's mind and made her fall in love with her Get ready im coming

For you Jade Tori will be mine again.

Jade's POV

Andre ,Beck, and their fucking lackeys have

Been giving me dirty looks all day but i didn't

Give a fuck im ready for what ever is coming

For me i know Beck is plotting to do his

Worst but lets face it they're amateurs

They couldn't scare a fucking fly let alone

Me hell im the scariest bitch alive so

Whatever they're planning wont amount

To shit i did miss Vega though i missed

Her soft lips on mine haha the things i

Wanna do to that girl should come with

An NC-17 rating i still dont know what

We are but im willing to give it a chance

I really do love her and no one is going

To get in the way of that.

Tori's POV

I've done everything known to man in

This house and im still bored i wrote 3

New songs read two chapter books hell

I even played Pokémon on the go but i

Stopped because i couldn't go too far

Away the house gosh im so bored

Then it hit me maybe i need to

Relieve some tension so yea lets

Get to it i reached inside of my drawers

And pulled out Fred i know your probably

Wondering who that is he's the vibrator

Trina got me for my birthday last year

And he's bright orange like the tunic

Fred Flintstone wears and yea he knows

How to make a bedrock too corny meh

I dont care i take my clothes off and lay

In the middle of my bed i close my eyes

Turn Fred on and let my imagination run

Free "Vega what are you using that toy for

When you got me ?" Ahhh "now vega tell me

Me what you want me to do" Jade says

Mmm jade i want you to " come on Vega i cant

Do anything unless you tell me " ahhh jade i want

you to fuck me "excuse me what was that i couldn't

Hear you" jesus even in my fantasies she taunts me

JADE I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME! " now was that so

Hard Vega " YES NOW DO IT" " As you wish my love "

Fred slowly disappeared and was replaced by Jade's

Slender fingers slowly moving up and down her slit

She takes two and parts the lips of Tori's pussy "you

Know Vega i never seen a pussy this pretty before i

Wonder if it tastes as good as it looks" unnnhhhh oh

God Jade my imagination was taking a mind of its own

Jade slithered down between Tori's legs and let her tongue

Work its magic on Tori's pussy Uhhh Jade as fred worked

Over her sensitive clit " i was right vega it does taste as good

As it looks" as Tori worked fred overtime in reality Jade's

Tongue was working over time on her pussy in fantasy

Aahhhh Jade fuck your tongue feels so fucking good She

Keeps Fred steady on her clit and reaches down with her other

Hand and inserts to fingers Aaaaahhhh fuck while in fantasy Jade

Sucks on her sensitive clit and inserts two of her fingers working at

A slow and steady pace teasing Tori oh god please dont tease me

I need you " you need me to what Vega? " oh fuck make me cum please

Make me cum "your wish is my command" uuuuhhhh oh my god as Tori

Speeds up the motions of her fingers Jade does the same "uuuunnnhhh ahh

Jade im so close go faster and harder baby and thats just what she did Oh god

Tori screamed "no baby just me now cum for me Tori" oh god im gonna im

Gonna ahhhhhhhhhh Tori came long and hard "until next time ill see you in

Your dreams my love".


	19. Chapter 19

Beck's POV

School was finally over and it was time

To get my plan together i called all my

Boys and we met at an old abandoned

Warehouse .Andre ,Ryder, Moose ,Freddie,

Steven , and Danny all filed in and took their

Seats." Gentleman i know your wondering why

I called you here on such short notice" they all

Nod " Jade West that's why your here my former

Girlfriend the bitch set me up something cold and

I want revenge " "I want that bitch humiliated in

Front of the whole school I want her name synonymous

With filth i want Jade West destroyed boys are you with

Me?" Andre stood up" im with you bro" Ryder stood up

"Im in" Moose stood up "let's do it Freddie stood up "ok

Im in " Danny and Steven stood up " we're in" now we

Plan our attack.

No one's POV

Little did the guys know that the very person they were

Plotting on was right there in the warehouse "Dumb fucks

Nothing gets past me im Jade fucking West time to make

A plan of my own they wont know what hit em hahaha"


	20. Chapter 20

Tori's POV

After that mind blowing that Fred/Jade gave me I took

A long nap when i woke up it was around maybe 4 so

I knew Trina was here I needed to ask her how Jade

Was doing i walked to her room and heard her talking

"What the hell do you mean they're planning a retaliation

Well whatever it is we'll be ready for their asses" i hear

Trina say as i walked in "Trina?"i say to her "Oh i gotta go

Something just came up ill talk to you later bye, Hey sis"

Trina says. " ummm Trina what was that about and who

We're you talking to?" "It was nothing Tor " "Are you sure?"

"Yes positive so how was your day sis?" " Boring I cant wait

to go back to school did anything interesting happen?" I ask

"Umm not really Tori except Andre came to school with a very

Swollen black eye " oh shit " He looked really sad" "He did? "

" yes im sure after that ass whooping you gave him he had

Alot to think about" "Trina how's Jade? " " Jade is still Jade

A gank and all around asshole but she's good" "oh" " you

Really like her dont you Tor?" "What! Noooo where would

You get that idea Treen?" I say blushing uncontrollably

" Tori its ok I know you do I see how you look at her and

I see how she looks at you and to be honest i would

Rather see you be happy with that gank instead of an

Asshole like Andre"she says " Really Trina ? But i

Thought you and Jade didn't get along like at all"

"Well what can i say Tor she's growing on me" Trina

Says looking down at her phone at an incoming

Text message she smiles and looks over to me

" Well Tori i gotta go im meeting Nicole at the mall"

"Well what i am susposed to do?" I ask "Oh im sure

You'll figure it out and FYI mom and dad wont be

Home until the tomorrow something about a cop

Thing for dad see ya later baby sis have fun" and with

That Trina was gone. "Fuck what am going to " i pause

For a second when i hear a sound coming from my room

I approach the door cautiously reaching into the hallway

Closet grabbing the bat my dad keeps in there "Alright im coming

In my room " i say opening my door and going in " Well it sure took

You long enough Vega""Jade!""The one and only what's with the

Bat?" "I thought you were a robber or something " "A robber Vega?

And what if said robber had a gun you know what they say never

Bring a bat to a gun fight" she says with a chuckle "Jade not

that im not happy to see you but what are you doing here ?" I ask

"Well I found out about that stupid suspension of yours by the way

Nice fucking job Andre looks like Mr Potato head hehe" i look away

Blushing like crazy " Well he made that stupid bet and it hurt me "

She looked away with an expression i couldnt read " You really liked

Him huh" she asked " I did like him but i didn't love him i was in love

With someone else." That got her attention "why didn't you just tell

The person?" "Well let's see they supposedly hated me, she smirked

"And they were with someone else" she frowned "And i thought i

Didn't have a chance ya know " "Well you never know until you find

Out" she says as she makes her way over to me gently grabbing my

My face and kissing me softly "you have a chance vega I didn't think

I had one im sorry for treating you the way i did i was scared but

whatever this is that we're doing i wanna explore it I wanna be with

And no one else what im trying to say Is I love you Tori" I was in

Shock Jade West the Ice queen of Hollywood Arts the girl who tried

To make me miserable the girl who stole my heart just said that she

Loves me I lost it i kissed Jade with everything in me tangling my fingers

In her hair she let out a soft moan it was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard

I needed her and wanted her i reached down and grabbed her soft but firm

Ass " mmmm Tori " i kissed from her lips down to her neck where i suckled

Lightly " Jade let out a soft groan i kissed up to her ear and whispered I love

You too Jade so much and any power i had was snatched away from me because

Jade was currently attacking my lips she tangled her fingers in my hair and gently

Pulled so she could have access to my neck shes kissing and sucking at my neck

Which is causing me to get wet in my nether region "Oh Jade!" I say as she sucks

Harder leaving me a hickey "Your mine now Vega" "mmmm " i grabbed a

Hold of Jade's shirt leading her to my bed when the door bell rings What the Fuck! !

I think to myself " Who the hell is that are you expecting anyone Vega? " Jade asks

I shake my head no so we get up and head down stairs to see who it was i opened

The door and was surprised to see "Harris what the fuck are you doing here!"

Jade shouts. Oh boy

L


	21. Chapter 21

Jade's POV

The nerve of this son of a bitch coming to my girlfriends house

I mean i think that's what we established or tried to atleast before

He showed up " Im here to speak to Tori what are you doing here?"

He says with a frown on his face " Thats none of your business why

Im here Harris shouldn't you be off playing reindeer games with your

Little boys club?" He looks at me with complete digust " Fuck you Jade"

"No thanks ill pass wouldn't want you to collect money at my expense "

I say with a smirk "Jade Andre stop it now " Tori says sternly "Andre we

Have nothing to discuss" she says " Tori i know i messed up i promise

To never do something like that again just please gives us another chance"

I scoffed "Im sorry Andre but the answer is no you hurt me and i dont trust

You anymore and plus there's someone else" she says "some one else?" He

Asks with a frown the next thing i knew vega is attacking my lips i kiss back

With equal fervor " yes Andre someone else" she says after kissing me stupid

Way to fucking go Vega. He had the most hurt look on his face i almost felt sorry

For him yea right i kicked the door shut after he walked out .

Andre'sPOV

She chose Jade and i cant do anything about it or can I? "I call Danny

"D whats up man?" "Not much chilling what up Dre?" " i gotta question

For you does your dad still have those guns for sale?" "I dont know i

Think so " " Alright im on my way over" "cool see ya then". If i cant have

Tori no one will.

Tori's POV

Im currently on my couch receiving the best head known to man from the

Girl of my dreams "oh god jade right there " shes moving her tongue so fast

It feels like a mini torpedo "fuck Jade aahhhh " i bet your wondering how we

Got her well after Andre left me and Jade talked about us and since we both

Wanted this i now have a new girlfriend we were watching tv and i decided i

Wanted ice cream what a great idea that was. Jade put some in her mouth

And said " damn vega this is really good but i know what could make it better "

And here we are with Jade between my legs eating my pussy like its her last

Meal " mmmm jade im so close " "mmm is that right" Jade says as her lips

Suction around my clit " "oh god yes!" "Cum for me Vega " Ooooohh shiiiiittt"

I came so hard it scared the shit outta me i look down to see Jade licking me

Up like a cat does milk." I was right Vega you do taste better".


	22. Chapter 22

Danny's POV

When Andre called and asked me about a gun i knew

Some shit was about to go down he is so hell bent

On getting Tori back which i don't why since she's

Obviously into the muff but hey to each it's own

My doorbell rings and i get up and answer Andre

Was standing there looking down with his hands in

His pockets "Sup Dre man " i say to him "Hey D"

Then he starts telling me what happened when he

Went to see Tori " I just cant believe she chose Jade

Over me " he says to me while i roll up a joint "Andre

Listen man Tori's a dyke she was one when i met her

Thats why we broke up " What do you mean that's why

You broke up with her?" " its alot you guys dont know about

Tori she used to be a party girl at Sherwood im talking

Beers,Blunts, and Bitches she was involved with a girl

Named Taylor for a while the bitch looked like Ruby Rose

Tori fell in love with her but Taylor was a player it broke

Her heart then she got to me then we broke up" i tell Andre

"Do you know where that Taylor girl moved to? " " yea

Palm Springs or some shit like that you wanna hit this?"

"Naw i might not need that gun after all Danny my boy."

Jade's POV

Jesus i never knew a pussy could taste so good Vega really doesnt

know what she has here after a couple of rounds of taste the kitty

I decided to go home much to Vegas protest considering her parents weren't

Coming home til some time tomorrow but had to decline i have alot of homework

And because Vega has one more day of suspension i had to go to school still

I pull up to my empty house get out the car open the door and head straight upstairs

Before i could reach for the switch on my lamp someone beat me to it "Hello Jadelyn "

"Beck what the fuck are you doing here and how did you get in my house ?" "Jade we

Were together for 2yrs i know your parents keep a spare key under the vase in front

Of your front door" he says " well since you were uninvited that means you're trespassing and

That means i have every right to kill you " "woah Jade calm down i just wanna talk" he says

" We have nothing to discuss Beckett you wanted to blackmail me into staying with you and

You and your stupid friend made a bet on my girlfriend oh and lets not forget your little plan

Of attack " his eyes went wide " yea i know everything so any bullshit you came to feed me

Save it" "look Jade i miss you i really do ill stop all the bullshit if you come back to me?" "Beck

Get out I don't wanna do this with you any more you're a selfish metro sexual prick you only

care about yourself and because of that i cant be with you now get the fuck outta my house"

Beck looked defeated look all the fight was gone in him" Alright Jade you got it ill leave you

Alone goodbye" he said.


	23. Chapter 23

Beck's POV

If she wanted me to leave her alone that's what ill do i say to

Myself i had gotten back to my Rv and found my private stash

Of bourbon i drank and looked at old photos of me and Jade

She's so beautiful i can't believe i was so selfish all i wanted

Was for her to love me we could've been untouchable her and I

But now she's gone she's no longer mine she belongs tp Tori

I know she'll love her and take care of her better than i could i say

Through tears i reach in my drawer and grab my dad's 22 caliber

Pistol if i dont have you Jade i dont have anything im nothing

I cock the pistol and put it to my bed Goodbye Jade I love you

Then everything went black.

JadesPOV

Ring ring ring What the fuck ring ring ring who ever is calling has a death wish

Ring ring ok ass hole " What!" "Jade" "Tori?" "Beck's in the hospital he tried to

Kill himself" she says through tears. You have got to be crazy fucking kidding me

"Im on my way".

Tori's POV

Omg what the hell was going on what would make him do something so stupid

Im mean Beck is an asshole but i would never wanna see him dead i mean what

Would drive him to do this it didnt make any sense.

Trina's POV

What a twisted turn of events almost makes me feel bad for kicking his ass

Well almost no one messes with my baby sister but it is sad that he tried to off

Himself

Cat's POV

God this has all gone too far i hope beck is ok

Andre'sPOV

God i hope my boy is ok pull through Beck please pull through

Jade's POV

I cant believe this one conversation and he goes and pulls the

Trigger what the fuck was he thinking was this a fucked up cry

For help once again Beck has maintained to make everything about

Him.


	24. Authors Note

This was my first fanfic and i was really excited about writing the story

It might not make any sense to most people and i know that im just

Beginning i want to Thank you all who reviewed Invader Johnny you are

Awesome JadelynAshley thank you for your constructive criticism i could

Always do better so thanx again

Phantom.


	25. Chapter 24

No One's POV

We all sat in that hospital rethinking everything, How did we all get here?,

What made Beck do such a thing?, So many questions with no answers.,

The doctor came in we all stood up including Beck's parents, "Uh I really

Hate to have to tell you all this Beck sustained alot of trauma to his brain

From the gun shot wound , we were able to remove the bullet fragment, but

Beck is in a coma and it's highly unlikely that if he wakes up that he'll be the

Beck that you all know and love "Im sorry". Beck's parents were the first to

Break down , Andre was next ,Cat,Tori,and Trina sobbed loudly, and Jade

Just stayed quiet and reserved. They all filed out of the hospital with somber

Expressions there were words to be said but the 5 kids knew that they wouldn't

Be able to get them all out . Tori wrapped her arms around Jade telling her she'd

See her tomorrow, Jade nodded, Jade hugged Trina and Cat and even shook hands

With Andre before getting into her car and speeding off. Jade parked in her driveway

And before she could exit her car she broke down sobbing loudly and hitting her steering

wheel "WHAT HAVE I DONE!."

Tori's POV

Waking up the next morning after finding out about Beck was hard, why

Would he try to kill his self ?, so many questions. I get up and get ready

For school since my suspension is finally over. I shower, get dressed , and

Wait for Trina so we can go to school. Trina was extremely quiet which was

Very eerie, she didn't even have the radio on. We rode to Hollywood Arts in

Complete silence . The news of Beck's accident spread like wild fire there

Were posters and get well wishes spread all throughout the hallways and

All over his locker , " This looks like a fucking shrine", Jade says as she walks up beside me.

"It's like he's already dead", Trina said. Jade walks me to my locker to put my things away and

to grab my books, then we walk to hers where Ryder was leaning , " This is all your fault you

stupid bitch if it wasnt for you Beck wouldn't have tried to kill himself", he said. "Daniels you

have five seconds to get your ass off my locker or i promise you'll regret it". " Fuck you West

and your pathetic bitch of a girlfriend", The next thing that i knew Jade had Ryder up against

her locker with her sissors to his throat, " Ill say this one more time if you dont leave me and

my girlfriend alone ill slit your fucking throat am I making myself clear Ryder? ", He looked

petrified, " Jade baby its ok let him go, He's not worth it." I say to calm her down. She looks at

Me and lowers her sissors "Fine get the fuck outta here!" She says as Ryder scrambles to get

away. Since everyone was so distraught over Beck our teacher pushed back our assignment

til next week. Meanwhile Cat and I try to wrap our heads around the situation Jade remained

quiet. " I just cant believe Beck of all people would do something like this", Cat said " I know its

Just all so weird" I say. I look over at Jade to see her texting some one with a grimace and

before i could ask her what was it about she stormed out of class. I ask the teacher could i be

excused for a moment and he says ok I walk out to look for Jade when i see her moving up the

stairs i follow her seeing her go into the rest rooms . I get to the door when i hear Trina's voice

" Jade what we did was fucked up i cant believe i agreed to help you with that plan" " Dont bitch

up on me now Trina you didnt have to agree and i didnt tell you to kick his ass that was an

added bonus " Jade said. " Jade he and Andre made a bet on my baby sister what the hell

Was i susposed to do? " " Alright alright Trina we didn't know this was going to happen and

Remember he was fine a day ago when he was plotting a retaliation against us I mean even

When he came to my house last night he seemed ok". Jade said. I couldnt believe what i was

Hearing could Jade and Trina have had something to do with what happened to Beck? " What

Do you mean he came to your house Jade?" "It was more like broke in he was in my room

when i got home "Jade said " Well fuck did he say anything or did he try to hurt you or anything" Trina asked " No he was just begging for me back and I told him to fuck himself."

And that's when I walked in i was furious " So you guys couldn't leave well enough alone

huh?" I asked "Tori we can explain " Trina says " Go Trina ill deal with you later I need to talk

To Jade ". Trina looks at Jade and then leaves the bathroom. " So you and Trina retaliated on

Beck for what Jade because of that stupid bet between him and Andre im not defenseless

Jade i can take care of myself " Jade rolled her eyes "Sure Vega but remember you taking

care of yourself got you two days Suspension for practically doing the same thing Trina did to

Beck you Vega girls sure are violent " she says with a smirk " whatever Jade how did you even

get Trina to agree to help because from my understanding you two cant stand eachother so

how did you do it ? She let out a long sigh " I promised I'd get Mark Haven to go on a date with

her" " You bribed my sister so she could help you get revenge on Beck by promising her a date

Witb the quarterback of the football team you cant be serious right now!" I say. " Thats not all

that happened Vega" she says looking away from me " Jesus there's more ok tell me" " My

original plan was to seduce Beck and record him doing less than decent things with some sex

toys", "Go on " i say to her " And since i knew Trina always wanted to have sex with Beck she

took my place" Jade said " Trina slept with Beck but he cant stand Trina how did he even agree

To something like that ?" " He didn't know it was Trina he thought it was me, I handcuffed and

blind folded him , he didn't find out it was Trina until after we took it off of him she was

straddling him while i was holding the recorder. " Jade what the fuck were you thinking and

where's the video and what would make you do something so stupid? " " Vega he was going to

Do the same thing to me!" "Yea but you beat him to the punch didn't you Jade? how do you

even know he was going to do that huh did Cat tell you this? " " No Sinjin over heard Andre

talking to Beck about it in the bathroom Andre had Beck on speaker" She said "Sinjin you

listened to Sinjin about yay high, curly hair ,glasses , and has a sick obsession with chewed

Food ,Oh, Dios mío esto se está poniendo peor a cada minuto i don't know what else to say

about all this Jade." " I guess you wanna break up with me now huh?" She says with a saddened voice . " I should i mean i really should you bribed and exploited my sister and you

Probably caused Beck to shoot himself," Jade looked even more remorseful " But im not,"

She looked up " What i want you to do is burn that tape just in case Beck's parents want to

Investigate i cant have you and Trina in Jail , Next your going to get Mark Haven to go out with

Trina, and last i want you to promise me you'll never do something stupid like this again!" She nodded "Now let's get to class."


	26. Chapter 25

Jade's POV

So I guess i should be happy that Tori didn't break up with me

But this whole bossing me around and telling me what to do

Needs to stop she's been giving me orders all day " Jade burn

The tape "Jade get Mark Haven to go out with Trina " Jade dont

Look at me that way" god i wish she would shut the fuck up , I love

Tori i really do but since she found out about everything she's been

A total head case I want her to stop. " Jade are you listening to me?"

" what? What are you talking about Vega? " The hospital Jade are you

Coming with me and Cat to see Beck?" " Why the hell would i wanna do

That?" I ask " Well maybe because you put him there" That was the straw

That broke the camel's back " You know what Vega fuck you im tired of you

Blaming me for all this yes i had some wrong doing in this but i didn't put that

Gun in his hand and make him pull that fucking trigger !" "Jade im sorry" she

says " Save it Vega Because if it wasnt for Beck trying to catch us Fucking I wouldn't

Be in this mess!" I said " Wait What! why would Beck wanna catch us fucking? Tori asks

"Because you nitwit he was trying to blackmail me I would have told you this in the

Bathroom if you weren't so busy yelling at me Beck knew i didnt love him anymore

So he came up with a hair brain scheme to keep us together cause a year ago

when we we're watching porn i kinda let it slip that i was bi sexual and that i found a certain girl

interesting I never told him who so he assumed it was a random so he would drop hints about

a threesome and me like a damn fool gave in so one night he invited this Northridge skank to

His Rv She was pretty kinda looked like you a little bit but im not really sure hell i was drunk

But anyway we got down and Beck got mad because i was paying more attention to her you

Know total blow to his ego " " You had a threesome? !" " Jesus Vega is that the only thing you

Got out of this story?" " Well No but i still dont get why he would blackmail you if you had a threesome." She says "Vega sometimes you have the attention span of a dead squirrel what

happened a year ago?" I asked "Ummm I've got nothing" she says " Vega are you whacked you

started Hollywood Arts last year !," "Oh hahaha right I did " she says, " Vega im seriously

rethinking my relationship with you but anyway you came to the school and i developed a

crush", I told her "Then why were you so mean to me ?" , she asked " Well because

Want Beck to suspect anything how he found out is beyond me." , " So his plan was to watch

And secretly record you having sex with a girl but for what reasons?" " because he knows my

Father is a homophobe and Sending him the tape of me in a compromising situation will make

Him take Beck's side and since my Dad loves Beck I'd be stuck with him." "Jade im sorry i

didn't know but now that we're together what's gonna happen? " "I really dont know but let's not

Think about that for now let's just enjoy the moment."


	27. Chapter 26

Tori's POV

Sitting here talking to Jade about everything put alot of things in perspective

For me, its so much that i didn't know about Jade and Beck's relationship we

All thought Beck was the victim because Jade was always being a raging bitch

But you never know how things really are when you're on the outside looking in.

" Jade im really sorry that you had to go through all that with Beck I really had no

Idea," " Eh don't sweat it Vega what's done is done Beck did what he did for he's

Own selfish reasons don't worry about it, I wanna focus on us is that ok?", " Thats

Very Ok", I say as i lean in giving her a kiss. " Hey guys " , Cat says " Hey kitty Cat ",

Jade says, " Hi Cat you ready to go? ", " yea lets go and get this over with, Jade are

You coming ?" She asks, " Yea i guess ill go even though i dont want to i hate hospitals".

"Well its all settled then lets go" I say. The car ride was quiet , we pulled into the parking lot,

Parked the car, and went inside. The receptionist at the front desk was an angry big redheaded

Woman named Sally , " May I help you?" " Ah yes Beck Oliver's room please" i say to her , " Oh

so you must be the one who caused him to click click boom" she says ", "Excuse me?" I ask

" Yea i heard all about it apparently Beck went to see his ex before he went home and shot

himself something about her rejected him so it had to be one of you", She said with a shit

Eating grin. Jade lost it " Look here Garfield that's none of your fucking business not to

mention you're being completely unprofessional we should find your supervisor and tell

Them how much of an incompetent bitch you are now tell us what room he's in before i fly

Over this desk and cut you to fucking pieces!" Jade yelled. The petrified red head quickly gave

Us the room number. " Jesus Jade you scared the shit outta her I bet she'll think twice before

she's rude to someone else " , Jade just smirked. We entered the room and saw Beck just

laying there lifeless, he was hooked up to all kinds of machines, his once tan skin was now

pale, his eye was swollen shut and bruised, and half of his head was shaved where the bullet

Had hit." God Beck looks like Frankenstein " Cat says making Jade chuckle, I give them both a

Stern look which causes them to both to stop in their tracks , " Guys this is not the time for

jokes I mean look at him he looks practically dead", I say to them. Jade then took out her cell

And snapped a picture, " Jade what the hell are you doing? " " Momentum now can we get out

Of here seeing him like this is making me sick." Jade says . " Fine lets go come on Cat ", i say.

As we're all walking out to the lobby to leave we spot Beck's parents on their way to his room

And boy did they have some pretty choice words for Jade, " I hope you rot in hell for what you

did to our son you rotten bitch all he wanted was for you to love him and you go off and leave

Him for this little tramp!," Now that was hitting below the belt. " With all do respect Mr Oliver

if your son wasnt so busy trying to blackmail me this would have never happened and as far

as you calling my girlfriend a Tramp you having no fucking right and if im going to rot in hell ill

be sitting right next to your son lets go guys we're done here," I never say a man look so

defeated and broken before but he was completely out of line for talking to Jade like that. I

reached over and grabbed her hand she gave me a weak smile I knew right then that no matter

what we went through Jade would be there right by my side.


	28. Chapter 27

Jade's POV

After leaving the hospital and dropping Cat off we decided to go back to

Tori's to hangout.

" Vega can i ask you something ?"

" Sure Jade what is it?" She says.

"Why? She looks at me with a puzzled look, I mean why me? I was a total bitch

To you and no matter what I put you through you stuck it out and stayed by my

Side and still tried to be my friend even when i told you we could never be."

She looks away then turns back around and looks at me with a smile, "Well honestly

Jade the reason I stuck by you and never gave up on you was because I see something

In you that I other people dont. Yes your an evil ,sick, twisted ,and demented bitch", I look

At her with a smirk and raised eyebrow, " But i see past all that because I always knew that

Deep down there's a loving and caring person deep inside of you and knowing what i know

Now I realize that's who i fell in love with."

" You really mean that Vega ?" I ask.

" With all of my heart Jade." Tori says.

The next thing we knew we were in a slow and passionate kiss with my hands on both sides

Of her face with her hands tangled in my hair.

" Tori lets go to your room".

We made our way up the stairs barely from our heavy makeout session when we reached Tori's

Door i found myself being thrown against it by a very aggressive Tori, She was kissing me

With so much force it knocked the wind out of me but i was enjoying every minute of It. I

reached behind me and opened her door where we both fell in and onto her floor. We both let

Out small chuckles before i flip us over with me now on top, dont get me wrong an aggressive Vega

Is sexy as hell but she still has to know that im boss and that im always in charge of everything.

" Vega i know that we've already did some stuff but are you sure that this is completely what you want?"

" Ive never been more sure of anything in my life Jade" Tori says giving me a quick kiss.

That was all it took I picked Vega up bridle style and carried her over to her bed and layed her down

gently. I looked down at her to see her looking back with so many emotions lust, want,need, and pure

love. I leaned down and kissed her with everything in me tracing over the exposed skin of her stomach

before grabbing the hem of her shirt i glance up at Tori asking permission which she granted. I pull her

shirt up as she lifts her arms so i could pull it off completely then she layed back on the bed and I paused to take a good look at vega before leaning in and attaching my lips to her neck ,Vega lets out a

soft whimper i take my hand that was pressed on her thigh and move it up to caress her small but soft

Breast as i start to suck harder on her neck leaving her a good size hickey.

" I've marked you Vega now everyone will know your mine" , I say in a sultry voice.

" mmmmm Jade" Vega says as i continue my assault on her body kissing down her neck,

collarbone , and down to her boobs where i kissed the top of each before reaching behind

Vega's back and unhooking her bra looking directly into her coffee brown eyes as i pull down

The straps to expose the lovely mounds. Vega's breathing picks up as i reach up and caress her small

Chest letting my thumbs move over her hard nipples leaning down to capture her her left into my mouth .

" Oh God Jade." Tori says as i continue you to assault her chocolate chip nipple switching from left to right caressing the one that wasnt occupied by my mouth.

" I love your tits Vega " I say while giving each nipple equal flicks of my tongue.

" Ahhhhh yours are so much better compared to mine." Tori says with a soft moan.

I give her a smirk before kissing down her toned stomach and running my tongue

Over her navel earning a small giggle from Vega .I kiss down to the top of her jeans

Before I unbuttoned and unzipped them pulling them down her long and tan legs.

I planted kisses up her legs reaching her inner thighs before coming face to face with

Tori's thong covered pussy that i saw clearly had a wet spot. I sucked the skin of her

Inner thigh leaving another mark before licking the wet spot that covered where i really

wanted to be.

"Oh Jade please dont tease me i need you ." Says Tori who now has her head laying against

The pillow.

I reach for the sides of the thong slowly pulling them down no matter how many times i do this

It makes me excited every time. I plant myself so that im in position and lean in slowly taking

Licks at Tori's shaven kitty . I glide my tongue up and down before reaching her clit earning a

Loud moan from Tori.

" oh Jade baby that feels so fucking good!"

I continue my assault on her pussy licking and sucking her clit giving it quick flicks then moving to suck

and kiss on her outer lips making my way to where i wanted the most. I lick around the hole before thrusting my tongue in meeting the sweet nectar only Tori produced inside.

"Ahhh Jade Me encanta cuando me gusto bebé cogida su tan bueno en ese" Tori screams.

Fuck! Spanish! if I wasnt a puddle before I'm a fucking flood now!, I thought to myself.

I knew Vega was getting close so I removed my tongue and inserted two fingers causeing her

To yell out , i circled her clit with my thumb and pumped my fingers in and out of her at a steady

Pace.

" Fuck Vega I love being inside you how your so wet for me, how your walls fit my fingers like a glove"

I say to her in a husky but sexy voice .

"Uhhhh mmmm Jade" Tori says

I move my thumb and bend down to suck her clit while curling my fingers inside her hitting her G-spot

Causing Tori to Buck and ride my fingers at a fast past.

" oh fuck Jade im so close!" Tori yells

I suck harder on her clit flicking it with my tongue and speeding up the movements of my fingers.

"

" Cum for me Tori ", and that was her undoing.

Oooooh Fuuuuccckkk im cuuuummming Oh my god Jaaaaadddeee! !

Tori came long and hard i helped her ride out her orgasm before removing

My fingers and licking them clean.

" Gotdammit Vega you taste good", I say to her licking my lips.

" oh yea come her so i can see for myself " she says.

I crawl up to meet her lips in a passionate kiss she deepens it and flips us so that

She's on top.

" Vega what the hell are you doing? "

" My Turn".

Tori's POV

God that orgasm Jade gave me was mind blowing but now it was my turn to show her

What i could do. I kissed Jade passionately and deeply before moving down to her neck

Marking her as my own and i noticed that Jade was still fully clothed.

" Jade clothes off" i say.

" What that's magic woooorrrddd? Jade says

" Now!" I yell

" Jesus and im the bossy one" she says with a smirk

I watch Jade strip off all her clothing leaving her in a blue lacy Victoria Secret set God Jade has an incredible body Slim but curvy hips ,long legs , small waist, and the most magnificent tits known to

Man Jade was a Goddess and i couldn't wait to touch every inch of her body . She was just about to

Climb into bed when i stopped her.

" What now Babe?" She says with a puzzled look

" Aren't you for getting something?" i point to her bra and panties.

" I thought you wanted to do the honors" she says with a smirk.

" Now where's the fun in that when i can watch my sexy girlfriend do it for me" i say with my own smirk

" Fine Vega " She says reaching behind her unhooking her bra and pulling down her straps letting her glorious girls spill out. I looked on with wide eyes licking my lips .

She smiles " Like what you see Vega ?"

Your damn right i do, I think to myself . I nod and say, "I'd like it even more if you'd lose the panties."

" Vega you know i hate that word. "

"Im waiting " i say.

She lets out a frustrated sigh and removed her final article of clothing i lost it attacking Jade with kisses all over her face and neck.

" my my someone's eager " Jade says with a smirk

" shut up Jade " i say as i push her on the bed making her body land with a bounce. I crawl on top of her starting my assault . I squeeze and knead her breast as i kiss and suck on her neck earning some pretty

Good sounds out of Jade . I pinch her nipples as i leave her a hickey and bringing her nubs to a fine point.

" Uhhh Tori." Jade says

I kiss down her neck and collarbone and work my way to her milky breasts capped off by light brown nipples im in heaven as i suck on her left and pinch the nipple on the right.

" Oh god yes Tori yes " Jade says

Her words only spurred me on to give her nipple quick before switching my ministrations to her right breast . I do that for a few more moments before kissing down her pale stomach stopping to kiss her

Navel. I continue down purposely skipping over her pussy so i could kiss down her legs like she did to

Me i kiss and lick her inner thigh and slightly sucking before taking a slow and tenative lick at her pussy.

"Uuuhhh " Jade says

I take a few more practice licks before i go in for the kill licking all around her pussy like it was an ice cream cone.

" Oh my god mmmmm Tori " Jade says as she grabs my head and grinds her pussy into my mouth.

I go up to her clit flicking it gently getting Jade to Buck but i hold her hips down preventing her to move

As i take it into my mouth and suck earning a loud moan from Jade.

" oh yes Tori suck harder "

So i do as im told sucking harder and giving it flicks of my tongue . I reach down and insert to fingers into Jade causing her to let out a loud groan as i continued sucking on her sensitive clit. I push my

My fingers in deeper curling them hitting her G-spot.

"Fuck Vega just like that " Jade says

I take my other hand and tweak her nipples a little bit and Jade moaned louder .

I speed up my movements and making Jade buck and grind on my fingers .

" Ride me Jade " i say in husky but sexy tone

She did just that riding me like a horse in the Kentucky derby. I sped up some more

Hitting that spongy place making Jade gush " I think my girls a squirter " I think to myself

" Fuck Vega Faster im so close " Jade says.

I speed up one more time before i feel Jade body convulse.

""Holy shiiiiiitttt im cuuuummming Torrrrriiiiii!" .

Her orgasm hit her good and hard i helped her ride it out before pulling my fingers out of her

.

"God Vega thats was incredible" Jade said

But before i could answer her my door burst open to reveal my parents.

" Tori we're OH MY GOD TORI!" My mom said

" MOM! "

" TORI OH GOD "

" OH GOD DAD"

The both looked over to the other naked Girl beside me and said in Unison.

" JADE! !"

" AWWW FUCK" Jade said.


	29. Chapter 28

Jade's POV

I cant believe it I just can't fucking believe it of all the things to happen

We get caught having sex by Tori's parents. It's like we can't win no matter

What we do we can never win and Tori my poor baby has had the same

Expression on her face since it happened, " motionless ", she looks like

A petrified deer. So were now sitting on the Vega's couch while Mr. Vega

Paces back and forth with an angry look on his face a part of me is worried

He'll shoot me. I grab Tori's hand and hold on to it letting her know that whatever

Happens ill be by her side til the end.

" Tori what the hell were you thinking mija didn't Trina tell you that me and your mother

Were coming home or did she neglect to inform you. You know the rules Tori no fornication

Of any kind in this house, I thought you would have learned after the Whole Taylor incident."

What a minute who the hell is Taylor ? I think to myself.

" Tori i have no problem with your sexuality or who you decide to date but I've

Made it perfectly clear about the no sex in my home, and another thing when

Did you and Jade become a thing? because last week you were with the Harris

Boy."

I rolled my eyes and then Tori answered

" Papi we broke up and now Jade's my girlfriend, "

I looked at her with a proud smile.

" But i thought Jade hated you ? Mrs Vega said , I remember you coming and saying how awful she was to you and now your dating?"

" Jade and I have put that all behind us Mom we're in love"

" You said the same thing about that Taylor girl" Mr Vega says

Once again who the fuck is Taylor?

" Taylor was a mistake Papi Jade would never hurt me the way she did."

I just wanna know who the bitch is I think to myself.

" Ok Tori if you say so just dont let what went on today happen again do you understand me" mr. Vega said.

" Yes Papi " Tori says.

And that was it , if it were my dad he'd crucify me but hey everyone's parents are different.

The Vega parents went upstairs to retire for the evening leaving me and Tori alone to talk.

" Holy Shit Vega i cant believe your parents caught us, I'm even more surprised that your father

Didnt kill".

" Thats because he's tired he still might." Tori says with a giggle.

" I dont find that funny at all Vega " i say with a glare.

" Aww stop whining you big baby I wouldn't actually let him shoot you."

" if you say so Vega if he decides to wake up and kill me im getting the hell out of here" I say

Causing Tori to laugh.

"Vega who's Taylor?" I ask causing Tori to look at me with a sad expression.

" She was my first love."

So Vega has been with other girls interesting i think to myself.

" what Happened with her Besides you two also Getting Caught by your parents."

" Back at Sherwood i was a completely different person, a party girl if you will, I used to frequent parties alot and that's how I met Taylor, she was a badass who I found myself instantly attracted to , she was a rebel and i liked it she has a lot of your mannerisms, but anyway we started hanging out and eventually started dating so one night when we thought

We were alone we fooled around she was fingering me and sucking on my nipples when my dad burst in he was so mad he chased her out and banned her from our house the next day at school Taylor spread vicious lies and nasty rumors and broke up with me I was completely crushed because the night before i had told her I loved her and she told me she loved me back it was all a big misunderstanding eventually Taylor moved and I left to come to Hollywood Arts Haven't spoken to her since.

How dare that bitch do that to my Tori my blood boiled thinking about it and I knew that if i ever get face to face with that Taylor girl id rip to fucking pieces.

" well vega as traumatizing as all this was you dont have anything to worry about im not going anywhere and i love you with everything in me."

Tori smiles and gives me a quick kiss

" I know and I love you too Jade."


	30. Chapter 29

André's POV

With everything that's been going on I haven't really had time to put a plan

Into action. So I had Danny look up the Taylor girl's address and phone number

I called her a couple days ago and explained to her who i was and she agreed to talk to me.

So that's what im doing now, on the freeway headed to Palm Springs to meet her.

The drive was long and traffic was a bitch but I finally made it she wants to meet

At Spencer's Restaurant so we could talk. I walk inside to find her sitting at the table alone

And Danny wasn't lying she was looked exactly like the actress Ruby Rose from Orange is

The new Black short hair that was slicked back almost like Justin Beibers with sides of her

Hair tapered , beautiful blue eyes, nice full lips, and skinny build from her looks she could

Definitely be a model. I walked over and she stared at me.

" Taylor? Im Andre we spoke on the phone "

" Aww yes Andre please sit down can I get you something to eat or drink? it's my treat."

" Sure I could eat."

She called over the waiter to order our food and while we waited i took the opportunity to ask

Her some questions.

" So how long were you and Tori together?"

" I wouldn't say together per'se but we did have sex quite a bit"

That struck a nerve.

" So you two were never in a relationship? "

" of course we weren't I could never be with someone like Victoria Vega"

" What's that supposed to mean?

"It means Andre Tori was a crazy physco bitch who was obsessed with me and when i told her we couldn't be together she sicked her cop father on me like i was a fucking criminal and not to mention she's a whore and a sex addict if I were you I'd stay far the hell away from her" she says as the waiter brings our food.

" That doesn't make any sense that doesnt seem like the Tori I know "

"Well Andre you dont know Tori like I do I mean at Sherwood she was a party girl and the ultimate good time hell she ran through half our class Im suprised she can still sing with all that cum stuck to her vocal cords the girl sucked more dick than a prostitute."

I was staring to feel sick

/ By the time i got to her she had already made a name for herself I didnt think it was true until after our first date she went down on me in the backseat of my car, How long were you with her before you hit it?" She asked

" Uh three months almost four"

" Jesus she must didn't like you like that"

I was offended.

" So you say she's dating a girl now right?"

" yea she is a raging bitch named Jade" I say with a frown.

" Oh yea is she in love with her or what?"

" what the fuck does it matter?

"Woah there buddy calm down it will determine whether or not i can help you get your girl back do you have a pic of this Jade girl? "

" Yea here is a pic we took a couple months ago when Jade was still dating my bestfriend Beck."

" Thats her?" She says looking at the goth girl with an impressed look.

" yea that's her" I say with a tone full of annoyance.

" Fuck she's gorgeous I'd definitely tap that ass you know what Dre I think i know a way that you could get Tori back."

I sat back and listened to her plan and I was completely intrigued I'd have Tori back and Help my bestfriend get his revenge.


	31. Chapter 30

Tori's POV

The rest of the day consisted of Jade and I cuddled up watching movies on the parents eventually came down and Mom got started on dinner where Jade was asked to join. It was awkward at first then soon after some friendly conversation and Dad drilling Jade everything thing seemed pretty normal. Jade and Trina cracked jokes that were probably highly inappropriate for dinner but non the less we all laughed and enjoyed Vega Parents went up stairs and retired leaving the Three girls to chat. When it was time for Jade to leave i was kind of sad but i knew she would be back for our date tomorrow which I just couldnt wait for.

" Hey Tor ?" Trina said

" Yea Treen what's up? "

" Im glad your with Jade for a crazy ,physco, sadistic gank she's pretty alright" Trina said.

" Thanks Trina I'll let her know ".

"Goodnight Tori".

" Night Treen".

Tori was just about to head to bed when the door bell rings .

did Jade leave something ooor she probably just missed me and decided come back. Tori thought happily to herself.

But what she saw when she opened the door put her into complete shock

" Well hello Pretty Lady did you miss me?"

"Tay Taylor?

"The one and only " Taylor said.

" What are what areyou doing here ? Tori asked

" Im here to reclaim what's mine" Taylor said

" reclaim what's yours? Taylor we broke up almost 2yrs ago"

" I was a fool Tori and I was scared that your father wasn't going to let us be together " she said.

" What about all the lies and rumors you spread about me Taylor huh? They hurt worst than the break up" Tori said angrily.

" Tori look I promise you that i didn't start them i was so broken up over what had went down I told my bestfriend and she ran with it and that's how they got started if i would've known she was going to tell people about what happened i wouldn't have told her Tori believe me. " Taylor said.

" Then why didn't you come to me and back me up ? You just broke up with me and moved away. You really hurt me Taylor.

" Tori i was a coward and the last thing i wanted to do was hurt you I loved you so much and I regret everything thing that happened" Taylor said.

" You know what Taylor I dont regret it happening because then I wouldn't have found the love of my life you hurt me yes but im stronger now and im happy so anything you thought you could do to break me end up breaking you Goodnight Taylor".

" Tori look I dont wanna cause any problems between you and your girlfriend but if you ever need to talk im here." Taylor says walking back to her car and driving off.

Tori closed her door and leaned against not knowing what to think why did Taylor have to come back now?

Taylor's POV

So i bet your wondering why i should up to Tori's door well it's simple im going to win her back and make her pay for all the shit i put up with because of her asshole father. Andre thinks im on his side but truth of the matter is Andre is an idiot who doesn't know when to leave well enough alone Ill let him think that im helping him win Tori back when in actuality im going to set him up and Tori everything. This will all work out in my favor but first i have to get rid of that Black haired goth bitch Jadelyn West.


	32. Chapter 31

Jade's POV

I was happy about me and Tori's date tomorrow I could finally show her another side of myself I got half way up the street when i realized that I left my cell on Tori's bed, So I made a u turn and headed back to the Vega Household. When i pulled up I saw Tori talking to this girl and already my blood was starting to boil . Who the hell was this chick and why was she talking to my woman!. I watched her plead her case and eventually saw Tori walk in the house the girl walked down to her car with a pleased smirk on her something told me to keep an on that bitch but first i had to deal with Vega. I ran to Vega's front door and rang the door bell.

" Look i told you i didnt wanna Jade!" Tori said startled.

" Your damn right its me Vega now my question to you is who the hell was that girl and why the hell was she here? " I said

" Wait a minute i thought you went home" Tori says

" Left my cell now tell me everything" I said

She told me that the girl was her ex girlfriend Taylor and she came to plead her case on what happened almost 2yrs ago and telling Tori that she was a fool for letting her go and that she still loved her.

Of course you know what I said i told her to stay away from the bitch or I'd kill her because its an awfully weird coincidence that she showed up after all this shit went down with Beck .I told Tori how i felt and she agreed to stay away from the girl.

I needed to look into this so i called Robbie the kid could find out everything about anybody

And i was going to find out everything about this Taylor Evans .


	33. Chapter 32

Robbie's POV

When Jade asked me to find out some information about that Taylor girl I got right on it. The things I found on this girl were completely appalling she was only 18 with a rapid sheet that was a mile long. Drug possession, assault and battery, Grand theft auto, The whole 9 yards but she was a quitted on all charges because her father Tyler Evans is a big time lawyer out in New York and he got all of her charges dropped. Jade explained to me that Taylor was Tori's ex girlfriend and that she had done horrible things to her and she showed up on her doorstep trying to apologize and win Tori back but after what I found out I don't think it would be wise of Tori to have any association with that girl.

" So what did you find out Rob?" Jade asked

" Alot actually this Taylor girl is bad news she was brought up on all kinds of charges but her lawyer Father has gotten her out of all of it.

Jade scoffed " Figures Vega has a thing for bad girls except my father would rather see me rot in Jail than come to my defense."

" But Jade there's another thing she's Beck's cousin."

" Shit! that can be a serious problem if she finds out that Beck used to be my boyfriend and that he's in a coma she could find a way to get me brought up on charges or some shit or set me up this is bad Robbie really fucking bad" Jade says freaking out.

" Calm down Jade we just have figure out what her true intentions are before she can do anything drastic."

" Ok so what's the plan?"

" I'll just spy on her and find out some things then I'll call you and tell you what I found ok?"

" Yea ok that could work thanks Rob" Jade says calming down.

" Hey what are friends for."

Jade's POV

I was glad Robbie could help with this whole Taylor situation but it all kind of has me on edge. Where the hell did this girl come from and why the hell is she still trying to pursue Tori after 2 years? it was all crazy but I needed to get home and get some sleep. I walked into my house only to be met with the sight of my father standing in the kitchen nursing his glass of bourbon.

" Jadelyn is that you?"

" Yes dad who else would it be?"

" I think we need to have a little talk Jade how come you didn't tell me your boyfriend Beck was in a coma I had to find out from Hazel." My father said

Hazel is my dad's secretary that im pretty sure he's banging but he sends her to check up on me every once in awhile.

" Well Dad with you being so busy with work I was sure you wouldn't care about that and secondly Beck and I broke up." I tell Him.

" Broken Up ? but I thought you two were in love ". he asks

" Things change Dad Beck wasn't who he claimed to be so I let it go before things went too far."

" Hmm well are there any other male propects?"

I hated when he did this.

" Not at the moment Father."

" Well alright we'll talk more about in the morning im tired I had a long flight im going to bed."

" Goodnight dad" I say going up to my room.

I feel like im betraying Tori by not telling my father about her but she doesn't know the things my father is capable of. This was alot to deal with. I hopped into the shower, got out, sent Tori a good night text and went to bed in anticipation of our date tomorrow.

James West POV

On the Phone with Hazel:

" Hazel I need you to find out what Jade is up to I have a feeling she isn't telling me everything."

" Well James I have it on good authority that Jade is indeed hiding something" Hazel says

" Well out with it Hazel " I say to her.

" Jade is dating someone in fact Jade is dating A girl by the name of Victoria Vega."

" Jadelyn is dating a girl? How could I have been so blind I won't have it this will be stopped at once."

On the end of the other line a smiling Hazel holds out her hand as she excepts the money from a very Happy and Gracious Taylor.


	34. Chapter 33

No One's POV

Mr West had finished the rest of his Bourbon and thought of what to do about his daughter. He warned her about this sort of thing being a lesbian was unacceptable and She would never reach public fame because of it. Now here she was ruining her life by dating a commoner , A cops daughter. Mr West was a very wealthy man and he was all about status Beck might not have been rich but he knew the boy was going places and with him by Jade's side they would've been unstoppable. Victoria could sing yes but she had nothing on Jade. Jade was a Triple Threat she could sing, dance , and act and she was going to be a star. Jade thinks he doesn't pay attention or wants anything do with her life but it wasn't true he's hard on Jade because he wants her to be the best. James didn't want his daughter to go through what eldest daughter had that's right Jade wasn't the only child, She has an elder half-sister named Jenna West Jade's mother knows about her but thought it best for Jade to never find out because she's the product of a drunken mistake with one his secretaries by the name of Galena Davis. Mr West had gotten involved with her when he and Mrs West were having problems she comforted him and one thing led to another and Jenna was conceived. Mrs West was so heartbroken that she almost divorced him but instead they both attended counseling and worked through their problems then two years later Jade was born but Mr West continued to take care of his eldest daughter against Mrs West's wishes and When Jenna was 15 she came out to both James and Galena and when she went to School she was teased and ridiculed by her peers to the point of her trying to commit suicide and Mr West was crushed and When he found Cat and Jade kissing it broke his heart even though it was completely innocent It didn't want it for Jade so he tried to push her to stay with Beck but he knew the little bastard would stop at nothing to obtain fame. Beck had come to Mr West and told him that Jade and he had a threesome and she was more interested in the girl it left bitter taste in his mouth that the little shit had the nerve to come to him with such foolishness but none the less he grounded Jade and she labeled him as a homophobe. Mr West knew all about Beckett Oliver he knew about his boy club and what they did but as long as his daughter never found out he dismissed it as boys will be boys but When Hazel found out that Beck was trying to blackmail his daughter he took matters into his own hands he called Beck and told him he'd ruin him if he did anything that could hurt Jade's career what he didn't know was that Beck would shot himself and for that part he did feel bad but he'd do anything to protect his youngest because he couldn't protect his first.

Hazel's POV

I know it was wrong of me to expose Jade's relationship with that girl to James but Taylor made me an offer i couldn't refuse being a secretary is a hard job that doesn't pay very well and it's not like James pays me to spy for him so Taylor's offer was the next best thing not to mention she offered to get me a job working at her father's law office in New York im moving up in the world.

Taylor's POV

It wasn't hard to get that dumb bimbo Hazel to tell Mr West about Jade and Tori I gave her 25,000 and Told her I'd get her a job at my dad's law firm and She sang like a canary. Jade's downfall is soon to be my victory I'll win Tori back and ruin the little cunt. Revenge will be mine.


	35. Chapter 34

Jade's POV

I woke up to the sound of Johnny Cash pla" ying downstairs and I knew the only time that I heard it was when Dad was drunk . I hurried down the stairs to find my dad sprawled over the couch with a bottle of bourbon clutched in his hand and he was crying.

" Dad what the hell are you doing?" I asked

" Im so sorry Jenna daddy's so sorry" he cried

Jenna? who the hell was Jenna?

" Dad im Jade you know your only daughter"

" No Jade your not my only daughter " he cried

I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face.

" What do you mean I'm not your only daughter dad"

" Your mother and I kept it from you all these years you have a big sister named Jenna my old secretary and I had a one night stand and she was conceived im sorry Jade.

What in the actual fuck

" You mean to tell me you cheated on mom with one of your secretaries and had a child by her and you and mom never told me ? Can this family be any more fucked up?"

" That's not all Jade I called Beck the night he shoot himself im the reason he did it I threatened him I knew about his boys club I knew what they were capable I got some of them off for rape charges I'm so sorry I made you stay with that loser if you want to date a girl i will support you I promise I just didn't want you to get hurt like Jenna did"

" What do you mean what happened to her ?"

" She came out to me and her mother when she was 15 they teased her so bad she tried to kill herself with prescription drugs"

" Jesus dad how come you and mom kept this from me did you guys not think I could handle it Jenna and I coudve helped eachother with our feelings towards girls dad I wanna meet her" I say

" Whatever you want Jade " he said

" But right now I have to go this is too much for me to deal with right now" I say grabbing my keys

I jumped in my car and headed to the one house that would welcome me at anytime.

I walked up and knocked on the door and a disheveled Tori answers she

takes one look at me and I instantly break down she doesn't ask what's wrong she just holds me and let's me vent. This is why I loved Tori she was always there when I need her.

Andre's POV

" So Taylor does he know about Jade ?"

" Yea and boy did he trip" Taylor said with a smirk

" That's good that's real good soon Jade will be out of the picture and Tori will be mine again"

" You know what Andre I dont think I like that plan" Taylor says

" What the hell are you talking about that has been the plan "

" Well I have a new plan Andre and it doesn't involve you getting Tori back"

" What the fuck are you talking about Taylor?"

" Time to say goodnight Andre "

" What are you"

BANG BANG BANG!

Taylor's POV

Poor love struck Andre he really thought I'd let him have Tori back no way that was gonna happen so I had to get rid of him just like i got rid of my good old cousin Beck every one thinks the idiot shot himself nope what alot of people don't know about the little prickly is his addiction to prescription drugs. He took to morphine pills after coming from Jade's and when Mr West called to threaten him he was already half passed out so I crept in pulled the gun out his drawer and convince him to pull the trigger but the little bastard was so fucked up he didn't do it right but him being in a coma is win in its self but now that Andre is dead they'll be no more boys club and I can plan how to get rid of Jade myself.

No One's POV

Tori and Jade were laying on Tori's couch watching old reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer when breaking news came on

" The Body of 17 year old Andre Harris was found in an abandoned warehouse just minutes ago we have no leads at this time on who could have killed this young man who attended Hollywood Arts and was told to us he was an exemplary student and music prodigy."

" tune in to more news at 5"

Jade and Tori were in complete shock thinking to themselves who could have wanted him dead.


	36. Chapter 35

Jade's POV

Andre's funeral was the saddest shit I ever gone I had to be there for Tori who was boo hooing to China along with Cat. Tori might not have been in love with Andre but she did love him as a friend. The rest of the boys in he and Beck's crew were staring daggers at me and Tori but I didn't care. The services were over and me and Tori headed back to her place.

" I can't believe he's dead Jade I mean who would wanna kill Andre this shit is so weird" Tori said pacing around her room.

" Vega if you don't stop pacing I swear I'll tie you to a chair and leave you there"

" Im sorry Jade it's just Andre is dead and no one knows who did it" She says

" Hmm yea it is all very strange first Beck now Andre I dont know how much more of this shit i can take" I say rubbing my temples.

A knock on Tori's door snapped me out of thinking.

" Girls there's officers down stairs and they'd like a word with you two" Mrs Vega said

What the hell do they want with us.

I grabbed Tori's hand and we walked downstairs to see 3 police officers standing there waiting for us.

" Hello ladies I'm officer Dawson and this is officer Lawrence and Officer Talbot we just wanna ask you Two some questions.

" How long have you known Mr Harris"

" I've known Harris since the 5th grade " I say

" And I've known him since last year when I started Hollywood Arts " Tori tells them

" Is it true Ms Vega that you and Mr Harris are a couple?"

" Were a couple we broke up a few weeks ago im dating Jade now" Tori says grabbing my hand.

" Was Mr Harris ok with the breakup?"

" No but what does this have to do with his death?" I ask

" We're just asking questions Ms West "

" So Ms Vega we're you and Mr Harris intimate?"

" What the hell does that have to do with anything? " I yell

" Babe Calm down its ok but to answer your question yes we were it only happened once"

" So what made you two breakup ?"

This guy was fucking pushing it.

" Andre had made a bet to get me into bed I found out and I broke up with him"

" Well that's pretty cruel to do such a thing to a girl who he said he loved"

" It was " Tori says

" Now ms West "

" Yo"

" What was your friendship like with Mr Harris?"

" Well I wouldn't say we're friends like that but I was cool with him until I started dating Tori of course"

" Uh huh so you weren't friends with him because you were after his girlfriend?"

" Excuse me no that wasn't the case I was in love with Tori before they were even together but I happened to be with someone else myself so I really couldn't make a move on her"

" And that someone else was Beckett Oliver right?"

Here we go

" Yes it was"

" Beckett to had an accident not to long ago right?"

" Correct "

" Well dont you think it's all kind of a coincidence that Beck is in a coma and Andre is dead and you two are together?"

" What is that suppose to mean?" Tori said

" Right what the hell are you trying to get at you don't think me and Tori had anything to do with this do you?"

" I just think it's funny how both of your exes were both in serious incidents leaving one in a coma and one dead and you two are happily together".

" I think you should leave this questioning is over" Tori said voice full of malice.

" But Ms Vega "

" But nothing you're basically trying to say me and Jade had something to do with this Andre was my best friend before we started dating and even though we broke up I'd never do anything to harm him and neither would Jade so I think it's best that you officers leave my home and go out and find the real suspect" Tori said

The officers looked at eachother before heading to the door and leaving.

Tori plopped down on the couch beside me and shook her head.

" Jade I can't believe they thought we had something to do with Andre's death"

" I know sweetie im trying to wrap my head around all this too"

" I mean who would wanna kill him? "

and right before I could answer the door bell rang with a disheveled Cat behind it.

" Cat sweetie are you ok what are you doing here?" Tori asked

" I just didn't want to be alone right now" Cat said

" Cat did the cops ask you questions too?" I asked

" Yes they did they asked me alot of questions about you guys but I know you guys would never do something like this."

I let out a frustrated growl

" Jade baby Calm down" Tori says

" I can't Calm down Vega they trying to accuse us of murder for God's sake."

" I know Jade I know but we can't fall apart here I just wish I knew what was going on and why the hell he was in that warehouse so late at night?"

" I got it! " Cat said

" What is it Kitty ?"

" Danny and Ryder that have to know something about why Andre was out there"

" Cat your a fucking genius let's go" I said grabbing my keys

" Jade how do we know they'll talk?" Tori asked

I pull out my scissors " Oh I have ways of making them talk".


	37. Chapter 36

Tori's POV

We pulled up to Danny's house got out , walked to his front door , and rang the door the door opened to reveal a really sad looking Danny who was nursing a bottle of Jim Beam it started to make me regret coming over here.

" What do you guys want?"

" We're just here to talk Danny " I say to him

" Well come inside your letting the heat out" Her said

Danny plopped down on the couch and took another swig of from his bottle.

" So what do you wanna know?"

" Why was Andre at that warehouse so late ?" I asked

" can't tell you that"

Jade hopped up full of rage pointing her scissors at Danny's throat

" Dont fuck with me Danny this is serious shit the cops think me and Tori had something to do with Andre's death so If you know something you better start talking now or I swear I'll take that bottle and shove it up your ass" Jade threatened.

A terrified Danny began to talk immediately.

" He went to meet Taylor " Danny said

" Taylor!?" I said

" Wait a minute who's Taylor?" Cat asked

" Tori's ex girlfriend " Jade said rolling her eyes

" Why would he be meeting with her? and how the hell did he even know about her?" I asked

" I mightve told him about her " Danny said

" Danny what the fuck were you thinking?" I yelled

" Look Andre was so fired up about the breakup and Beck that he started acting crazy he wanted revenge he even asked if my dad was still selling guns I was so stoned that day I told him about your past and about Taylor we looked her up and we found her number and current address he called her and set up a meeting in Palm Springs she agreed to help him get you back and get Jade out of the picture Tori I swear I had no idea something like this would happen" Danny cried

" That's why she came to my house to reconcile she was helping Andre to win me back or so you thought Did Andre tell you anything that she said to him?"

" Yea he said that she said Your father was a homophobe and he chased her out of his house with a gun and you didn't do anything about it and that you spread rumors about her being in love with you and she said that you were just a good time." He said

" THAT BITCH! " I say knocking the magazines off the table

" Tori baby Calm down " Jade says rubbing my back

" She lied to him and manipulated him Jade the night all that happened she told me she was in love with me and I told her I loved her too and before we could make love my dad busted in and she got up and ran leaving me to deal with my dad then she went off spreading rumors her and her best friend God Andre was so desperate to get me back he got himself killed " I say breaking down in Jade's arms.

" Tori im so" Danny said but was cut off by an angry Cat

" Dont you dare touch her this is your fault if you hadn't told Andre about that girl"

" Then Jade would probably be dead from a gunshot wound" Danny said

" Tori look im sorry about telling Andre about Taylor And I know nothing I say will bring my boy back but you have to stop her before a 3rd incident occurs."

" 3rd accident what was the second?" Jade asked

" Someone unplugged Beck's life support machine he died this morning ".

We all looked at him shocked and Jade went and punched a wall sending her arm straight through it

" God what the fuck is happening why is she doing this?" Jade yelled

" Revenge on Tori for what she thinks her father did to her but why would she kill her own cousin?" Danny asked

" Cousin?!" me and Cat said in unison

" Yea blood cousins Taylor's mom is Beck's aunt."

" Well doesn't that just beat all " Jade says

" But why the hell would she kill Beck that doesn't make any sense?" Cat says

" So Beck would never find out if he ever woke up that's why he's dead" I said

" But the doctors said that if he ever woke he'd be a vegetable" Cat said

" Doctors don't know everything Cat it's just like that guy Luke Grayson who played for the Trojans he took a blow to the head and broke 3 of his vertebrae the doctors told him he'd never play Ball again he took his team to state last year and won doctors can predict the future Cat if it's in God's will for you to pull through you will" Danny said

" Wow Danny that was deep" Jade says

" Ok but we need to figure out what Taylor's next move is" I say

" Vega you said something about her best friend the other night do you remember her name?"

" Umm I think it was Jenna or something she didn't really talked to anyone but Taylor"

Jade's eyes went wide " We have to go "

" Jade what's the matter?" I ask

" We have to get to my dad Danny you're coming too let's go "

We get into Jade's car and head to her place. I wanted to know why Jade flipped out like that.

Jade's POV

Shit Jenna that name speaks volumes now ever since my dad told me i had a sister and I can't believe Taylor went and pulled the plug on her own cousin I had to speak to my Dad.

" Dad !"

" In here Jade " My dad says now that he's sober

Cat ,Tori , and Danny followed me into my dad's study.

" Dad i have to ask you a question and it's serious ok"

" Ok Jade go head"

" What school did my sister attend Dad?" I ask getting weird looks from my girlfriend and friends

" Oh god Umm 9th and 10th she went to Morrison and 11th and 12th she went to Sherwood why?" Dad asked

" Oh my god " Jade said

" Jade what's the matter honey talk to me"

" Taylor didn't pull the plug on Beck My sister did ... Jenna West" I said

" Holy shit Jenna West is your sister i remember her now she was Taylor's best friend she had long black hair a little longer than yours Jade and she was tall but curvy and she wore glasses she looked like a dorky version of Megan Fox." Danny said

" Guys we have to go find Taylor before Jenna does" I say

" Jade what's going on?"

" Dad i have to go we know who killed Andre and does Jenna"

" Well Jade let me come with you "

" No dad stay here I'll call you if something transpires I have to stop my sister"

" Call me if you need anything I love you Jade "

" I love you too Dad"

I hopped in my car and we set out to find Taylor and Jenna.


	38. Chapter 37

Taylor's POV

After last night's event I decided to lay low I hid out at a secret location with my best friend Jenna.

" Tay?"

" Yea Jen?"

" What the fuck were you thinking you were supposed to scare him not kill him!"

" Will you keep your fucking voice down he was standing in the middle of progress I had to do something I panicked."

" Your best bet is to get the fuck out of here until things cool down" Jenna says

" I dont have to go anywhere the police thinks Tori and Jade did it like a crime of passion sort of thing "

" What is your beef with Jade and Tori ?"

" Jade is a bitch and she doesn't deserve Tori, Tori is mine she was the first girl I ever fell in love with and father snatched her from me."

" Kinda what your trying to get Jade's dad to do to her they're in love Taylor and you shouldn't mess that up Taylor"

" What the fuck are you talking about Tori's dad kept her from me cause he's an asshole "

" Tori's dad didn't keep her from you all the lies and rumors you spread about her you broke that girl Taylor you made everyone think she was something she was not for your own selfish gain.

" Who the fuck side are you on Jenna ?"

" Im on no one's side because all of this shit is wrong Taylor"

" You don't know what it's like to be in love with someone "

" Yes I do but from everything I just learned about her I dont think I am anymore"

" What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

" Nothing Tay im out of here"

" Where the fuck do you think your going we're in this together" Taylor said grabbing Jenna's arm

" No we're not you started all this and your gonna finish this by yourself " pulling out of her grasp.

" Did you forget you killed Beck Jenna?"

" Correction bitch i didn't kill Beck the plug was already pulled before I got there someone beat me to the punch" Jenna said handing me the letter

Dear Beck im sorry that I had to do this to you but I couldn't take the chance of you waking up and trying to harm Tori over your obsession with Jade we've been friends a long time and you were like my brother but your no good to me now I'm sorry once again but I gotta do what's right for me and I'm going to make sure you and Jade stay out of my way Tori will be mine again

sincerely

Andre.

" Son of a bitch Gotdammit quick we gotta burn the letter" I say to Jenna

" Umm im sorry Taylor I can't do that " Jenna says

" Why the hell not ? or We could copy it and forge Jade's name and she and Tori can go down for the whole thing"

" What are you fucking nuts im not gonna help you do that "

" Why not?" I say in disbelief

the doors burst open

" Because blood is thicker than Water bitch!"

" Jade?"


	39. Chapter 38

Jenna's POV

" Jade?"

" Surprise!" I say

" What the fuck?!" Taylor says

" Taylor I'd like you to meet someone this is Jade West my baby sister"

" But how?

"When mommies and daddies love eachother very much daddy waters her seed"

Jade says making me giggle.

" Im surprised you didn't catch on sooner considering my last name is West too" I said

" She didn't catch on because she has shit for brains" Jade says

" This is bullshit this can't be true I don't believe it"

" Well you better believe it bucko cause it's true and your gonna do down for all the bullshit you tried to put me and Tori through "

"Please Jade you really think I'm gonna go down for all this my dad is the biggest lawyer in the world I'll never see a day in Jail" Taylor says with a smirk.

" We'll see about that after the feds get a hold of this tape of you shooting Andre in cold blood" I say

" Where did that come from ?"

" I mightve installed a camera " I said

" So that means your ass is grass Taylor " Jade says

" Not if I kill you both right now " reaching for her gun and realizing it wasn't there.

" What the fuck where is it ?"

" looking for this " Tori says pointing it directly at Taylor

" Vega right on time my love and might I add that you look super hot with that gun in your hands" Jade says with a smirk.

" Not now Jade" Tori says

" Tori baby put the gun down" Taylor says

" Im not your baby" Tori says cooking the gun back.

" You killed Andre Taylor and if you could you would of tried to kill Jade too but I'm not gonna let that happen you'll die first" Tori said

" Are you serious Tori you can't hurt me im your first Love and whether you like it or not I'll be your last" Taylor says walking towards Tori.

" I dont think so " Tori says pulling the trigger hitting Taylor in the shoulder.

" Aahhhhhhhhhh" Taylor Screamed falling to the ground

" Holy Shit!" I said

" Damn Vega remind me to never piss you off" Jade says

" Dad bring the boys in " Tori says into the wire she was wearing.

Mr Vega came in with his boys along with our dad.

" Jenna! Jade!" our dad says hugging us both.

" Tori if that singing career of yours doesn't take off you should definitely become a cop grab some extra cuffs and meet me back at my house in a hour" Jade says to Tori making her blush.

" Finally my two girls are together at last " Dad says

" And you know what we make a pretty good team by the way Jade has anyone ever told you you look like Liz Gillies?" I ask Jade as we're walking out

" Has anyone told you you look like a dorky but cute version of Megan Fox?" She says.


	40. Chapter 39

Tori's POV

Well I bet your all wondering how we pulled all this off well for starters Jade did find Jenna at her house and Jenna confessed that she had nothing to do with the murder or Beck's death and said she would be willing to talk to the cops and she showed us the letter that Andre wrote before he pulled the plug which was kind of weird because if he would of lived he would've gone to Jail but when the cops went in his room at his grandma's house they found a plan ticket to Florida he planned to pull the plug and fly away hehe corny eh I dont care Mr West called my dad and we all worked together to form the plan that eventually busted Taylor. and as for Taylor her father couldn't get her out of this one they actually filed charges on him for patenting cases of his past clients he was sentenced to 5 years in Jail and he lost his lawyers licence. Taylor was found guilty of first degree murder and master minding a federal crime she was sentenced to 195 years. Jenna and Jade became really close and Mr West sent Jenna to Law school and 5 years later she became Jade's lawyer when Jade became a famous screen writer and director. Hollywood Arts was never the same after the death of Andre and Beck memorials were made in their honors thanks to Principal Helen and Sikowitz. After graduation everyone Kind of drifted off Cat became a famous Make- up artist she currently is on her honeymoon with her new husband Robbie. Robbie opened a spy tech business and works with the LAPD and the FBI. Trina hit Las Vegas and opened a string of night clubs called The Black Diamond she lets me perform there whenever im in town. As for me my singing career took off im currently working on my third album entitled " She-Devil" Jade loved the name and As for me and Jade went got married 3 years ago after Jade released her second horror film called " Monster Inside Me " it was about a girl who was possessed by the ghost of serial killer it sold out at the box office and earned Jade and earned Jade an Academy Award for best director. After everything thing we went through to get us here Jade and I are still very much in love she's currently carrying our Twin boys Julian Oliver West and Jacob Harrison West taking the last names of Beck and Andre I know what your thinking why would we use their names for our boys after what they tried to do to us because it's in the past we learned alot from those two and without them me and Jade would've never ended up together that and of course Cat telling us about the boys club speaking of which Danny is one of the top Djs V103 and he keeps my songs on rotation all day everyday.

" Tori?" Jade says

" Yes love ?"

" Did you ever think we'd get here? she asked

" Honestly no but I'm glad we did " I say to her rubbing her growing belly.

" So this is it this is what happiness feels like"

" Yes Jade this us and this is love"

The end

A/N And this completes this is love: a Jori story thank you for all the reviews and for following my first Fanfic and to all of those who made it your favorite I appreciate you all im working on new stories and putting chapters up for my other ones again thank you so much.

Phantom The Ghost Writer


	41. Chapter 40 Author's Note

To JadelynAshley let me clear some things up for you the chapter before the last is Jenna's point of view I should have explained it better Andre pulled the plug on Beck left the note and after he left Jenna walked in to do what he already did she snatched the note and probably after that the docs came in but whatever they went to Danny's house to figure out what Andre had planned before he died and he tells them that he told Andre about Taylor And that's who probably killed him then back to Jenna point of view Jenna is who told Taylor she set up a camera but it was a ploy to get her to admit she killed Andre they were all wearing wires look at the last chapter and it will explain it all Jade and Jenna didn't know eachother but after the everything that happened they got to know eachother and became close like sisters are supposed to do


End file.
